Corey riffin and the Dark Lord
by Angelhunter1901
Summary: (crossover) this is a squeal to grojband the life of Corey riffin and its been exactly a year since the end of the book thing so where will Hogwarts bring them and will Laney eventually trust Hagrid probably not but she might trust him and will it come down to Corey Laney Remus and Carrie to save Hogwarts from a new threat who knows there's a new broom in the story to
1. Chapter 1: Diagon Alley

my name is Corey Riffin and I'm a wizard and I'm married to Laney Riffin and we have a beautiful baby girl named Harley Riffin and this is where our magical journey and it's been exactly one year since me ,Remus, Laney and Carrie got our Hogwarts letters and we were just waiting for a guy named Hagrid to get here so we could go to a place called Diagon alley to get our supplies but at this moment in time me and Laney were sitting on our bed while Laney fed Harley a bottle of baby formula while i had my arms around Laney's stomach Laney looked at me and said "can we really leave her with this Hagrid guy while we are in class"

I rested my chin on Laney's shoulder and said "we don't have much of a choice because apparently this professor Snape character would have our heads if we walked into his potions class with a baby so yeah we do"

Laney looked at me and i didn't have to look at her to know she was concerned and i said "relax Lanes everything will be fine"

Laney looked back at Harley with a smile and said "i hope your right core"

i smiled and said "you never doubt me"

Laney smiled more and said "yeah i don't" and at that moment i heard two load knocks on the door and i got up and Laney got up after me as i smiled and walked down to the garage and opened the garage door to see three people two of those were kin and kon the other guy was a giant.

he wore a giant brown coat, a black beard and he had shaggy black hair and he said "hey you must be Corey and Laney" both me and Laney nodded he crouched down to look at Harley and said "and this must be the baby I'm lookin' after while you two are in your classes"

Laney pulled Harley away from his gaze as she said "the hell you will i expected a normal sized person not fucking giant"

she walked away and i looked at the man and said "I'll talk to her" he nodded and i ran after her and stopped in front of her and said "Laney we don't have any other options do we"

Laney looked at me and said "he will probably sit on her"

i shook my head and said "do you want to learn magic or not" Laney nodded as i continued "then that man there is the best chance we have and i know i should be more careful not only is he a stranger god knows what he could be but if you want to learn some spells then he is our best chance"

she looked at me and said "yeah exactly not only is he a stranger he could be a fucking pedo"

i nodded and said "Lanes look at it this way if he was a pedo why would the school hire him at a school filled with kids"

Laney shrugged and said "maybe he slipped through the cracks"

i nodded and said "like i said he is our best chance"

Laney bit her lip and said "ok fine but if this goes wrong I'm divorcing your ass"

i nodded and said "i expect nothing less"

Laney rolled her eyes and walked back to the giant man who i assumed to be Hagrid as kin and Kon walked in and flopped down on the couch and said "thanks for letting us live here while you're gone off to do stuff"

i nodded and said "no problem just don't drink my beers or drive my Ferrari"

Kin and Kon nodded and said "understood"

i walked over to a single strap bag i left on the desk in the corner of the garage and slung the strap over my head so it rested on my neck and the bag hanging down near my hip and i walked over to Laney and said to the giant of a man "I'm guessing your Hagrid"

he nodded and said "that i am"

i looked at Laney who still wasn't so sure about him and i said "ever looked after a baby before" he shook his said and said "no but you will have a house elf in your room at all times so he will help me"

i raised an eye brow and said "whats his name"

Hagrid smiled and said "his name is Dobby but my question is whats the lil' one's name" Laney didn't let me answer as she said "her name is Harley" Hagrid looked so confused as Laney continued "you know after the batman villain Harley Quinn"

Hagrid looked even more confused as he said "nope never heard of her"

Laney rolled her eyes and muttered "whatever"

i looked at Laney and said "do you want me to look after Harley for a bit you've been holding her all morning" Laney stared daggers at me as a Lamp fellow over **(AN: the lamp fell over from the power Laney was giving off similar to when harry made all the pots and pans shake and bump into each other in the third movie)** and the bulb broke and i coward away slightly and said "never mind"

Laney looked at Hagrid and said "so how are we getting to Diagon alley"

Hagrid smiled and said "on a flying motor bike" then it clicked to me the reason why i make no noise when i jump from a height because i was a wizard.

"are you dense I'm not getting into a flying motor with a fucking baby are you kidding" Laney was pissed but I just watch not knowing what to do.

Hagrid looked at Laney and said "Look Missy I've carried a baby without his mother there to hold him i carried him in nothing but a blanket on my lap so Harley there will be fine as long as you're holding her"

I braced myself because I knew Laney was not happy as it is and she yelled "you mean to tell me that you've carried a baby boy on a flying motor bike in nothing but a blanket and he was set on your lap" Laney handed Harley to me as I heard some rattling coming from upstairs and in the kitchen as Remus and Carrie came rushing down to hold Laney back from punching the giant of a man in the jaw which they succeeded in.

I stood in front of Laney holding Harley close to my chest as i said "Laney listen to me if you get expelled from Hogwarts so do i and you want one of us to at least learn enough to protect us from any magical creature correct" she nodded and i continued "then don't get yourself expelled ok" Laney calmed down and nodded then i said " I'll carry Harley if you want because i will have a tighter grip on her"

Laney huffed and said "fine" as i walked to the bike and strapped myself in and Laney sat down next to me then Remus and Carrie sat behind us and Hagrid got on the Driver's seat and turned it on as Kin and Kon waved goodbye to us as they closed the garage door and Hagrid drove off and soon enough we were in the air so high that i was getting a little scared but i ignored the feeling as i tried to calm Harley down but couldn't then Laney grabbed the bag that i was currently carrying and pulled out the blanket and wrapped it around Harley and looked forward waiting for us to Land and i soothed Harley and soon enough Harley was asleep in my arms.

 **wicked cool transition**

we Landed in front of a small bar looking place called The Leaky Cauldron and i looked at Hagrid and said "if we are buying our school supplies then why are we at a bar?"

Hagrid looked at the four of us not counting the sleeping baby in my arms in my arms and whispered "its a bar but its also a front for the the secret community that is the wizarding world"

all for of us nodded as we got out and i carried Harley inside the leaky cauldron and the barkeeper instantly saw Hagrid and said "ah Hagrid the usual i presume"

Hagrid let out a hardy chuckled and said "no thanks tom i just here to help buy these four kids their school supplies" Tom nodded and went back to tending to the bar as Hagrid walked past tables of what seemed like normal people but were probably fellow witches and wizards and i kept Harley close hiding her from other people's eyes as we followed Hagrid to a back room where a brick wall stood and he pulled out a pink umbrella and tapped a few bricks then the Bricks sprang to life then parted to the side to make a large archway and there were stores for all kinds of things such as cauldrons, wands, books, robes and many more but one specific store caught everyone's eye which was a faded orange building it had a head with a hat on and the words read Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes then Hagrid spoke bringing us all back to reality his tone grim he said "that store has been closed for years now since the battle for Hogwarts because one of the Brothers who owned it died and the other brother just never went back to it but we should get your things but we need to get your currency first" after a bit of a walking Remus and Corey noticed a broom called the thunderbolt and the sign read 'this broom is for the witches and wizards who like speed and manoeuvrability not only does it look cool it is eight times faster than the firebolt broom cost on request' Remus and Corey sighed knowing they couldn't buy that broom even if they wanted because first years probably couldn't join the team then they caught up with Hagrid, Laney and Carrie then they saw a massive white building and at the top the door way it had gold words that read 'Gringotts Wizarding Bank'.


	2. Chapter 2: harry potter

he four of us looked at the bank then Carrie spoke for the first time in ages "Gringotts?" Hagrid nodded and said "it's a giant storage system each witch or wizard can open up a vault to keep all their valuables and coins"

the four of us nodded and i said "but Hagrid none of us have wizarding money"

Hagrid let out a hardy chuckle and said "Corey your father and your mother were Pureblood's and before your mother passed away she put every piece of gold they had and put it in a vault and Laney is to a Pureblood witch and before Laney's parents moved to the muggle world" he stopped for a second then said "non-magic folk but before they moved to the muggle world they put again they put every piece of gold into a vault but the second you two got married they moved all your gold into one vault so you two have enough for practically anything"

Remus spoke up and said "what about me and Carrie"

Hagrid looked at them and said "same goes for you two"

me and Laney turned to look at them and Carrie had her arms crossed and there on her finger was a ring and i smiled and said "congrats?"

Carrie nodded and said "then what are we waiting for lets get our money the get our school shit"

Hagrid nodded and said "alright" and the five of us walked into Gringotts and walked straight to the goblin at the very end but Laney Remus Carrie and I looked around and i said "um Hagrid what are these thi-"

Hagrid cut me off and said "goblins are what they are" then we reached the counter and a goblin looked over the counter at us and Hagrid said "the riffins and the beffs want to take some gold out of their vaults" the goblin nodded and said "do they have their keys" Hagrid reached into a pocket of his coat and pulled out two keys and handed them to the goblin and he hoped down from his desk and walked towards a door at the back and the 5 of us followed the goblin and we saw a cart type thing and Hagrid sat down

i looked at the goblin and said "is this safe for a baby" the goblin nodded and said "yes and in my experiences the babies actually enjoy the ride" i looked at Laney who wasn't so sure but i walked over and sat down next to Remus and Laney sat next to me and with a bad feeling in my stomach i held Harley close as the cart shot off like a bullet but somehow Harley didn't wake up

 **wicked speeding tansition**

we stopped in front of a vault and the numbers above it read 686 and the goblin said "Mr and Mrs Riffin this is your vault we all got out and i saw a man exiting the vault next to us and looked at Hagrid and said "hey Hagrid"

as he walked over Hagrid smiled and said "'ello harry"

Harry looked at us and said "the new first years?" Hagrid nodded and harry continued "how old are you guys"

i was the one who answered "we are all 19"

Harry put on a smart ass smile and said "even the little one" i looked at Laney who looked like she was going to slap him then

i looked back at him and said "no shes a few months old" Harry nodded and said "I'm guessing your her father"

i said with sarcasm dripping from my voice "nah I'm her uncle"

i heard Remus and Carrie giggle behind me as Harry raised an eye brow then looked at Hagrid and said "you go have a drink ill look get them sorted out"

Hagrid nodded and said "I've got to get something for Dumbledore anyway" Harry nodded as a red head girl, two little boys and a girl walked up behind him and red head girl said "who are theses kids Harry"

harry smiled and said "they are the new first years Ginny" the girl looked at four of us and said "they aren't eleven so they must be a late enrolment"

Harry looked at us and said "my kids are just starting their second year at Hogwarts" he turned and looked at Ginny "Ginny dear could you take the kids to get their school things"

Ginny looked at him and said "why aren't you coming with us?"

Harry smiled and said "I've offered to help the first years get their supplies"

Ginny smiled and said "ok harry ill meet you in the Leaky cauldron" Harry nodded and kissed her on the cheek as she the two boys the little girl and Hagrid got onto the cart and shot off again then it was just me Laney Remus Carrie and Harry.

Harry said as our vault opened "let me guess you were raised by muggles and never told about your magical heritage"

we all shook our heads as I said " we are all Purebloods but we were never told about our magical heritage"

Harry nodded and said "well that's good" me and Laney walked into our vault that had pile and piles of gold coins and i walked up to the biggest pile in the centre of the room and started shoving gold coins into my pockets and I heard harry say in a amazement "you have way more than I do"

I stopped when I thought I had enough for both me and Laney's school supplies and walked out and closed our vault and said to harry "so what spells do you know"

Harry chuckled and said "let's just say a lot"

I nodded and said "could you teach us a few some time"

Harry smiled and said "yeah i could do that for you" Remus, Carrie, Laney and I all smiled as a Cart pulled up in front of us and the five of us or well six if you include Harley and it shot off and it stopped at vault number 720 then Remus and Carrie got their gold and got back in

 **wicked cool transition**

we got out of the cart and walked into the main part of Gringotts and walked out back into Diagon Alley and we walked down the Alley and we stopped at the broom shop and Looked at the thunderbolt and with a smile harry said "i remember my very first broom it was a nimbus two thousand and that snapped after a quiditch match and I was forced to use a shitty broom in which I can't remember the model but my final model was the fire bolt"

I stood next to him and said "it must feel good to be able to zoom around on a broom stick"

Harry nodded and said "the deputy head mistress professor Mcgonagall said i was the youngest to fill a position in a century"

i smiled and said "what position were you"

Harry let out a nostalgic sigh and said "i was the fastest i was the seeker and ill tell you now this broom would have been perfect" then harry looked at me and said "you look like you would make a great seeker" i smiled and he continued " but first years almost never make the house team"

i chuckled and said "I'll send you an owl if i do" Harry chuckled and looked at Remus and said "um whats your name"

Remus looked at him and said "name's Remus" Harry smiled and said "that's not a common name and besides you I've met one other he was one of my professors my third year defense against the dark arts teacher to be exact" harry let out another nostalgic sigh and said "he was the only teacher who did practical lesions in defence against the dark arts"

i smiled and said "he sounds cool"

Harry chuckled and said "he was and still is"

He walked off towards a black store with gold a gold word on the top that read 'Ollivanders' i looked at harry and said "what is Ollivanders?" her turned and looked at me and said "it's a wand shop I came here when i was eleven he told me two things one he remembers every wand he ever sold and two that my wand had a brother"


	3. Chapter 3: Ashlee rogue AKA aura ash

I Looked at Harry confused as I repeated "a brother?"

Harry nodded and said "well the phoenix who gave a feather gave one other only one other and apparently that if two wizards hold a wand with the same core they cannot kill each other but only harm" I nodded and harry continued "my wands brother was in the hands of the dark lord also known as Voldemort and in order for my life to be safe I had to kill him which i did but my wand broke but I brought it to Ollivander here and he fixed it up and that was it my wand was fixed and I could go on with my life"  
i nodded as i held Harley close and said "so you had a lot going on not only were you a quidditch player but you had to defeat the Dark lord himself"

harry nodded and said "it is rumored that Voldemort had a son that will try and attack Hogwarts so that's where you four come in" Remus, Carrie, Laney and i looked confused as he continued "if he does try to attack you four need to be ready to protect not only your little girl but the whole of Hogwarts"

i nodded and said "how though we are only first years"

Harry nodded and said "i know but during the holidays my work allows me to come to the school and spend time with my kids and i need to teach them some spells anyway so I'll teach you four and you can leave your little girl with Hagrid i would trust him with my life and i have done before so she will be perfectly safe"

i nodded and said "ok then"

the 5 of us walked into Ollivanders and a man slid across a sliding ladder and said "hello everyone especially you harry what do you need this time" there was a slight pause then the man i could only guess was Ollivander then he said "the wife break your wand again"

Harry chuckled and said "not this time Ollivander but could you get these four some wands for their first year" Ollivander nodded and brought out four boxes containing different wands but by the third round of wands each of us got a warm sensation as we held our wands we all looked at each other then I looked at Harry who was holding Harley despite the protests from Laney and he was smiling at us and he said "I felt the same way when i got my wand come on lets go get your pets you need either a cat an owl or a toad"

we all nodded as I put Laney's and my wand into the baby bag I was still carrying around with us then payed for Laney and my wands then walked over to harry who passed me Harley and i took her in my arms and said "her name is Harley"

Harry looked confused then said "you mean your baby" i nodded and he said with a smile "let me guess the wife's idea and she got the name from the batman villain Harley Quinn"

I smiled and nodded as I said "when we told Hagrid her name and where it came from he was so confused"

Harry chuckled and said "yeah he gets like that also when possible you need to change her nappy"

i nodded and said "can't you do that with a wave of your wand"

harry shook his head and said "it's not that easy my friend"

I smiled and said "I was somewhat kidding"

Harry nodded and said "there is a bathroom a few stores down so you could change it there"

i nodded and said "i don't change the diapers Laney does i normally feed her and put her to bed at night"

harry smiled and said "then best get your wife to do it then" me and harry walked out of Ollivanders just talking then we reached a shop called Eeylopes owl emporium where i saw a shadow black owl then Harry stopped and so did the others and i said "that owl looks so cool"

Harry smiled and said "this is where Hagrid bought my owl for me but if you want that owl we can wait here and you can get it"

i looked at him and smiled then i handed Harley to Laney and ran in to buy the shadow black owl and i came back minutes later with the owl and said "lets go"

Harry smiled said "do you want me to carry your owl"

i nodded and said "thanks harry"

he smiled and said "its favour I do for you" then we kept walking down the alley until Laney saw a snow white Cat and the store was Called 'magical menagerie' Laney looked at me in hope and i smiled and handed her enough gold for the cat and she came back moments later with the snow white cat and me and Laney walked side by side stopping every so often at a store to get some things for school like our robes, our books and our quills then the final stop was at a cauldron shop where the four of us bought cauldrons and poor Harry offered to Carry my stuff since i was Carrying Harley and when we met up with Hagrid he was talking with the red head girl known as Ginny and Remus, Carrie and Laney set their stuff down while Harry put my stuff down with the other things and sat down next to Ginny while Laney went to the Bathroom to change Harley's nappy then she came back after a few minutes and sat down next to me and we all started talking until Hagrid said "we should go we don't want you to be late now do we"

Harry looked at Hagrid and said "could you take James, Albus and lily" Hagrid nodded and stood up while Harry and Ginny said goodbye to their kids then we walked out of The Leaky Cauldron and down to Kings cross station then we walked to a wall between plat forms nine and ten before we knew it all of us were on a completely new platform and a sign read 'platform 9 3/4' then we saw a red steam train and we heard the engine start as we ran with our trolleys to the train and a guy took all our trolleys as i grabbed Harley and her baby bag then walked onto the train and said to Harry's kids "im guessing you have your own friends to hang out with" they all nodded and ran off down the train as me, Laney, Remus, and Carrie walked down the cabins and looked for a free one but the closest we got had a girl already in it and i opened the door and the girl looked at us she had brown hair with blond tips and she had bandages covering one eye while the other eye was blood red and i said "hey um do you mind everywhere else is full" the girl didn't say anything and just nodded as we walked in and sat down.

Remus sat on the floor where the door couldn't hit him while Carrie sat down on his lap while Laney and i had a seat to ourselves and i tried to get Harley to sleep which i managed in minutes and i laid back in the seat with a sigh of relief and the girl with the blood red eye finally spoke and her words were "hey I'm Ashlee rogue" I smiled at her and said "hi I'm Corey" i gestured to Laney as i continued "my wife Laney and this little one here is Harley" then Remus chimed in and said "I'm Remus"

Ashlee stopped him from introducing Carrie and said "Remus you mean after Remus Lupin one of the best teachers Hogwarts has ever seen"

Remus shrugged and said "i guess my parent never really told me where my name came from all they said was i was named after a very good and very brave man"

Ashlee nodded approving of his answer then looked at Carrie who has barely spoke since we met Hagrid and said "and you are"

Remus was the one who answered "that is my wife Carrie" Ashlee again nodded and said "so you guys are late enrolments?"

we all nodded and i said "we didn't get our letters until last year so yeah kinda late enrolments"

Ashlee again nodded and said "same happened with me"

i smiled and said "well there's not much we can do"

we all nodded together and Ashlee said "well you guys seem like good people and apparently".

Ashlee looked at me and Laney and said "you two have your own room away from the rest of us is that true" the look on her face told me she was asking these questions for a more sinister reason

Laney nodded and said "that's what it said in my letter at least"

Ashlee leaned back into her seat and said "well its better then sharing a room with a crying baby"

i felt Laney reach for Harley's baby bag so she could get her wand then i whispered in her ear "it's true plus you know no spells lanes just chill out and take a nap I've got watch over Harley" Laney pulled her hand away and laid her head on my shoulder and was asleep in seconds then i said "so Ashlee what's with the bandages over your eye were you in like an accident"

Ashlee chuckled and said "nah my parents force me to wear these for a reason that I'm not allowed to share with anyone not even the teachers"

i nodded and said "ok then"

an old woman pushing a small trolley with lollies, chocolate and various other things then the old woman opened the door and asked "anything from the trolley dears?" I pulled out enough gold for the entire trolley and said "we'll have a bit of everything please" the woman nodded and started grabbing different thinks and handed a bag to us and I gave her the gold and said "keep the rest"

I pulled out a small box which had 'chocolate frogs' written on it and I opened it and a chocolate coloured frog jumped out and out of the window while Ashlee who was still sitting across from me was laughing her head off then I turned to her and said "oh shut up"

I pulled out what looked like a card and what would you know it was a card for harry potter the very man I was talking to earlier today then I showed the card to Ashlee and when i did she instantly stopped laughing and said "that's a super rare card"

I smiled and handed it to her and said "i don't need the card I've met him" Ashlee looked jealous and i said "he is a nice guy"

Ashlee smiled and said "Lucky you" i looked confused and she continued "he was the one who killed the Dark lord who stopped the death eaters who basically save the whole of the Wizarding world"

i nodded and said "he didn't make it seem like a big deal and besides there's still a threat and he has laid that responsibility in my hands"

Ashlee whispered no none of the others could hear "if you need any brains your can come to me because i know everything about the Wizarding world"

i nodded and whispered back "will do" then Harley started waking up then i reached into the bag that sat next to me and pulled out a bottle of baby formula and put the end of the bottle in Harley's mouth and she started drinking and i said "i did realize i was a wizard until i got my letter but i had a specific ability that none of my magical friends had i could fall out of a tree onto my feet and make no sound what so ever so they nicknamed me Padfoot"

Ashlee smiled and said "they call me aura ash because i sometimes see people's auras"

i nodded and said "that's a cooler ability then mine"

"funny i was going to say the same about your ability anyway what about your friend over there Remus"

"he is very fast, very strong and will do anything to protect friends and family"

"well you two mast make a great team then"

"yeah he even saved Laney's life once"

"what happened"

"before Carrie and Remus got married Carrie had a giant crush on me but i turned her down multiple time but one day she had gotten drunk at a club and Called me to pick her up and i did so and i left Laney in the Car but when i got back i found her gone so i got a friend to track her phone which lead me to one of my old friend's house and he lied to me not only did he help kidnap and help a guy named Dex almost torture Laney but go knows what else he would have done but i stopped Dex in time but my friend Severus stopped me from saving Laney and held a knife to her neck but i kept trying to get closer but i couldn't get close fast enough I called Remus put my phone on silent and before i knew it he was beating the living shit out of Severus put him in the hospital to but he was there when i needed him and I owe him for that"

"he seems like a good friend and someone that puts others safety before his own"

I nodded and said "that he does ... that he does"


	4. Chapter 4: Hogwarts

after an hour Laney woke up and Ashlee said without giving Laney time to wake up "so what do you think of that guy Remus"

Laney rubbed her eyes and said "he's nice very strong very brave and very fucking fast"

i smiled as Laney kissed my cheek and said "core pass my Harley"

i did as she told me and i said "when Remus needs to be he can be a killing machine"

Ashlee raised an eye brow and said "has he killed people"

i shook my head and said "no he hasn't but he has hurt a lot of people and like is told you before he even put someone in the hospital"

Ashlee nodded and said "so he is a good ally to have in a battle of hand to hand combat"

i nodded and said "you are correct"

Ashlee nodded and said "we best get changed into our robes i think we will be arriving soon"

i nodded and said "agreed"

i looked over at Remus and Carrie who had passed out and i kicked Remus's leg waking him up and he looked at me and i said one word "robes"

Remus nodded and said with a sleepy tone "yep ok whatever i don't care"

Soon something clicked and i said "wait aura ash" Ashlee stared daggers at me as i continued "how do we get our robes we don't have our bags" Ashlee chuckled and got up and grabbed Remus and Carries bag and threw it at him then Laney and my bag from over the head compartment and she said as she sat back down "hey Laney what did you name your cat"

Laney smiled and said "i decided to Call him snowy"

Ashlee smiled and looked at me and said "what about your owl"

i smiled and said "shadow" as i pulled out Laney's robes and handed them to her then Remus woke up Carrie and handed her her robes and I said "ok how about girls get into their robes first then we will get into our robes"

Laney Passed me Harley and said "sure"

she and the other two girls walked out towards the change room and it was just me and Remus and when Ashlee was out of ear shot i said "why do you think that girl Ashlee wears that Bandage over her eye"

Remus thought about it for a bit then said "I think she can see auras but i think it's a rare ability and if anything she wears the bandage to limit her ability's"

I nodded and said "so what? is her eye a different colour or something?"

he nodded and said "yes most people with that specific ability have one eye one colour most commonly green and blue while the rarest is Blood red while the other is most commonly blue or rarest lavender purple"

i nodded and said "so there is like seven hundred different combinations she could have"

Remus nodded and said "but the rarest combo is blood red and Lavender purple considering they are the rarest out of the colourings for the eyes"

I nodded and said "so we will never truly know what colour her eyes are until it falls off or someone undoes it"

Remus nodded once again and said "but I'm guessing that Harry guy can help us more on that subject during the holidays and such"

i nodded and said "yeah probably" and within no time the three girls came back in their school robes then Laney shoved all her normal clothes into our bag and Carrie did the same with her and Remus's bag while Ashlee shoved her clothes into a untidy bag i passed Harley to Laney grabbed my robes and walked out to the change rooms and there was a sign on the top of the door that said 'please enter one at a time because there is a charm that shows a new room to each person so please step in one at a time' i stepped in first and stripped down to my boxers then put on my school robes on then walked out and waited for Remus to finish getting changed and after a few minutes he came out carrying his clothes and we walked down back to our cabin and i stuffed my clothes into me and Laney's bag while Remus stuffed his clothes in the bag that he and Carrie were sharing and sat down on the floor while Carrie stayed on the seat and as Ashlee predicted we arrived at Hogsmeade station and all of us stood up me carrying both the bag me and Laney shared and Harley's baby bag while Remus carried his shared bag and a smaller version on Harley's baby bag not saying what i was thinking because i didn't really want to get on Remus and Carrie's bad side as i slung Harley's baby bag onto my left shoulder and Carried the bag that i shared with Laney by on strap on my right shoulder then i turned to Ashlee and said "what about our pets?"

Ashlee chuckled and said "not to worry my friend Hogwarts will send someone to collect the pets"

i nodded and followed Laney off the train and i heard Hagrid's booming voice say "right, then! First years this way, please! come on, now, don't be shy! come on now, hurry up!"

I looked at Laney who was still holding Harley but held her closer when she saw Hagrid and I whispered in her ear "come on you have to trust him some time and Harry a wizard who saved the wizarding world and Hogwarts said that he would trust Hagrid with his life and the certainty in his voice told me that he had already trusted Hagrid with his life and if it wasn't for them we wouldn't be at Hogwarts right now"

Laney sighed and whispered back "I know core it's just I don't know him very well" I nodded and said "just give him a chance on another note i think Carrie is pregnant"

Laney turned to me and whispered "how can you tell?"

I smiled and whispered "well Remus grabbed a smaller version of our baby bag and i think before we left she was a little sick so it adds up just don't bring it up to them until they tell us"

Laney nodded and I pulled away from Laney's ear and said "well we are here no going back now"

Laney smiled and nodded as she walked over to the giant that was Hagrid and i said "hey Hagrid"

Hagrid smiled and said "hey guys"

i smiled and said "so what happens when we get there I did like no research on Hogwarts"

Hagrid smiled as if he was happy i asked and said "well teachers and staff go to the staff able and you first years get sorted into four houses green and the evillest would be slytherin, red and the bravest would be Gryffindor, yellow and the most loving ones would be Hufflepuff and blue and the most intelligent would be Ravenclaw"

i nodded and said "so who will be looking after Harley while we are being sorted?"

Hagrid smiled and said "when we get off the boats you hand Lil Harley to a waiting house elf and Corey you will be sorted first so when you are sorted you rush up to me as sneakily as possible and grab Harley off him"

i nodded and covered Laney's mouth to keep her from arguing with Hagrid as he walked off towards some boats and i took my hand off Laney's mouth and said "look the second I'm sorted I will grab Harley plus I trust Hagrid and this house elf if either of them hurts her and you know a hex or jinx that would teach them a lesson then i will let you cast it but any other circumstances you cast no harmful spells against them"

Laney huffed and rolled her eyes as i said "Laney I want you to promise me that"

Laney nodded and said "fine I promise I wont cast any harmful spells against the giant idiot or house elf "

I rolled my eyes and Laney passed Harley to me and walked to the boats and I walked after and when we reached the boats everyone was waiting for us and only Hagrid's boat had space for us so me and Laney sat down in his boat and i looked down at Harley who was fast asleep and we sailed off and every so often Hagrid would yell to the people behind us "low hanging branch duck" everyone ducked and the branch went straight over our heads

 **wicked cool wand transition**

we docked at a gate and at the very top of a giant hill was well a giant castle with towers everywhere and well it looked like a castle me and Laney exchanged looked and we got out onto Land and out of nowhere a small elf looking thing appeared he had a extra small shirt on that had stripes and really small jeans and odd socks then he said "hello Mr and Mrs Riffin I'm Dobby the house elf I can look after the little one while the parents are at the feast"

Laney smiled and said "now this one i like not only does he remind me of nick he is so cute"

i chuckled and passed Harley and her baby bag to Dobby and said "she's only a few months old so be careful"

Dobby nodded quickly and said "most defiantly sir and Dobby has been warned about Mrs Riffin's temper so Dobby shall look after the little one"

I chuckled as Laney punched me in the chest playfully and i said with a slight giggle "ow"

I heard a click and Dobby was gone and so was Harley and Laney looked at me and said "well should we go up to the Castle now because there is no turning back now"

I nodded as Remus and Carrie came up next to up and Remus, Carrie, Laney and I hung at the back of the line type order that we were following and within about half an hour later we arrived at the front of the Castle and we were greeted by an older woman with glasses, a pointed black hat, a roll of what looked like parchment, an old pointed hat and a stool and she said "you will be sorted into four houses Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw" with a slight hiss in her voice she said the last house "and slytherin but i must make this clear you cannot change your house at all you are in that house for your whole schooling here" everyone nodded as she continued "triumphs will earn you points but any rule braking and you will lose points" again everyone nodded and she said with a cheerful tone in her voice "let's go in then"

As the woman lead us into the castle I saw Ashlee talking to a boy with black hair, he was tall fairly muscly but still lanky and he seemed to radiate darkness off of him.

The woman lead us from the main part of the castle into a big room and we all stood in a clump and the woman stood at the front of the what looked like a mess hall and put the stool down then put the hat on the stool then unrolled the piece of parchment and basically yelled "Corey Riffin"

I gave Laney a quick kiss on the lips then pushed to the front of the Line and the woman Gestured to the now empty stool because she had picked up the hat when i was making my way to the front but despite my nerves i sat on the stool then she placed the Hat on my head and it spoke "ah a Riffin you have bravery, quite a bit of cunning, quite a bit of love for your friends and family and a quite a lot of intelligence better be" the hat stopped talking for a second


	5. Chapter 5: Gryffindor

the hat was quiet for a moment as I mentally hoped not to be put into slytherin then with a booming voice the hat said "Gryffindor!"

I smiled as the woman pulled off the hat and i walked to a table with people who seemed to have lions on their robes and sat down then the woman said "Laney Riffin!"

Laney who was three times as nervous as she was pushed to the front and sat on the stool and the hat was placed on her head as the hat spoke "ah! another Riffin i know what to do with you" i hoped she wouldn't be put into slytherin then the hat boomed "Gryffindor!"

I could feel that Laney was happy that she wasn't put in a house away from me or worse into slytherin and she walked over to me and sat next to me then a lot of people were sorted some into Ravenclaw, some into Slytherin and some into Hufflepuff then all was left was Ashlee, Carrie and Remus and the woman called out "Remus Lupin Jr."

Remus with bravery like a solider walked up and sat down and the hat had barely touched his when it shouted "Gryffindor!" he smiled and join us at the Gryffindor table then it was Carries turn and the hat took his time sorting her as he said "your smart and brave no doubt about that but there's a lot of cunning but the Bravery outweighs the cunning so better be" the hat was quiet then boomed "Gryffindor!" Carrie smiled knowing that she wouldn't be separated from Remus and walked and sat on his lap which earned them weird looks from the rest of the Gryffindors but she ignored it but now the only one that was left was Ashlee and she walked up without hesitation and sat on the stool and the hat spoke instantly "ah you have a lot of cunning... yes you have bravery as well but the cunning and the bravery are balanced so you would do well in either Gryffindor or Slytherin" the hat went silent looking for a house then booms "Gryffindor!"

I recognized the smirk she had it was one that I had seen so often it was an evil smirk but i just brushed it off like it was nothing and when Ashlee had sat down i saw Dobby standing on Hagrid's shoulder then an elderly man step up to an owl shaped podium and said "i have a few start of term announcements first years please note that the Forrest at the edge of the grounds is out of bounds to all students unless you want to die a very painful death and our grounds keeper Hagrid has asked me to tell the following students to stay behind after the feast and those students are Laney and Corey Riffin and Remus and Carrie Lupin" the four of us looked at each other confused but the man continued "our care taker has asked me to remind you that if you have any stink bombs or such things like this you will get a detention until he says you don't have to come back for another one and now that that is out of the way" clapped and food magically appeared with everything from roasted and mashed potato all the way to ice cream and apple pie and the man said "let the feast begin"

 **wicked cool transition**

when everyone had eaten their fill the elderly man stepped up to the podium and said "prefects take your houses to the dormitory and to remind the students that need to stay back are Corey and Laney Riffin also Carrie and Remus Lupin" we got up and walked over to the man while Ashlee and the Rest of Gryffindor followed a man with violet purple hair and a woman with moss green hair and when all the houses had exited the elderly man spoke and said "my name is Professor Dumbledore and i would like to talk to Laney and Corey first" Carrie and Remus nodded and walked over to Hagrid and Dobby and started to have a small chat while they waited and Dumbledore spoke again and said "I am a where that you two have a baby girl is this correct" Laney and i nodded and he continued "well we have made a room specifically for you two the door has a silencing charm on it so if the little one cries it won't wake the entire dorm also I have gotten word that you have met Harry potter is this correct"

I nodded and said "yes but what does he have to do with us"

Dumbledore smiled and said "Harry is a good man and he has told me that you are family to him he likes all four of you but i have to say that you must contact him close to the holidays to get him to come his kids do it but if you are to be seen with him during the holidays and he told me that he wants to teach you spells which i agreed to but i must say this to you specifically Laney that you do not use the spell he teaches you unless absolutely necessary because these spells aren't normally taught at Hogwarts and are very dangerous"

i nodded and said "under stood professor"

he nodded and said "i will escort you to your house dorm after I've spoken to Remus and Carrie"

i nodded and walked over to Carrie and Remus and said "you're up guys"

they nodded and walked over to him and Dobby handed Harley to me and said "here you are sir her nappy has been changed and she has been fed"

i smiled and said "thanks Dobby and please call me Corey"

Dobby nodded and said "alright Corey" then Laney chimed in with a smiled "and just call me Laney as well"

Dobby nodded and said "Dumbledore forgot to say that you are to wait in your Room for Hagrid and myself"

i nodded and said "ok" then i said to Hagrid "before we leave i saw a hut down near the forest and I'm guessing that's your house" he nodded and i continued "could you take Harley down there during our classes and we will stop by during our breaks to grab her"

Hagrid nodded and said "ok Corey" and after that we just talked about random stuff with Dobby until Remus and Carrie came up next to us and said "let's go"

we followed Dumbledore up multiple stair cases and he said "watch the stair cases they like to change" we nodded and I held Harley close.

when we got to the very top of the room where all the stair cases were there was a painting of a fat lady she said "password?"

Dumbledore said "lion essence" the painting swung forwards and all of the late students entered and so did Dumbledore then he said to me and Laney "I'll show you to your room" I nodded and followed Dumbledore up the stairs at the other end of the room and he lead us to a door on the first door it was facing outwards while two other doors on either side of the other door were facing towards each other and Dumbledore spoke gesturing to the door in front of him "this is your room and all of your things have been brought up in here already and Carrie and Remus your room with the exact same door is on the next level" they nodded and he walked back down the stairs and walked out as me and Laney walked down after him then walked to a wall and sat down leaning my back against the wall and Laney sat down next to me and said "just a year ago we were normal people in a garage band but now we are wizards and witches at a school designed for people like us"

I smiled and said "not only has what we thought the world was has changed but our lives last year we were married and you were only like two months pregnant but you still agreed to come to this school and I'm glad you did"

Laney Laid her head on my shoulder and said "I'm glad i came here to core and also if i didn't you weren't going to go if i didn't so you didn't really give me a choice"

i smiled and said "well that's not the point and the best thing is that Harley is already going to know the school for when she come here"

Laney nodded and said "that's true core"

i saw Ashlee look at us and she said "she has your eyes Corey" that statement felt innocent but the darkness in her eyes told me it was a different story.

I saw a small gap between her Bandages it was big enough to look through but small enough to keep her eye hidden and i assumed she was looking at me and Laney's aura but i acted like i didn't know and said "thanks"

she said "her eyes can change to two different colours like-"

i cut her off by saying "aura seers"

she nodded and said "yeah like aura seers but how did you know about them they are very rare"

i chuckled and said "well while you, Laney and Carrie were getting Changed into your school robes me and Remus talked about them because he knows some stuff about them so he told me"

i saw Ashlee fix the small gap in her bandages as she nervously bit her lip and i chuckled knowing i was right about her being an aura seer i just had to get the bandages off to prove it but i held Harley close and said "we should go to sleep soon"

Laney nodded and said "i agree but i think we should get to know some of the other Gryffindors"

at that moment a very pale girl with long blond hair and had one eye blue and the other a green and she said in a nice calm voice "hello my fellow Gryffindors"

I looked up to her and said "hi"

the girl plopped down in front of me and looked at Harley as she said "oh my gosh your baby is so cute and her aura is so pretty"

I raised an eye brow and said "thanks"

the girl looked at me and said "oh sorry my name is dawn and I'm an aura seer"

i nodded and said "cool"

dawn smiled and said "so what's your ability"

i chuckled said "who said i had one"

dawn smiled and said "it's all over your aura"

I smiled and said "ok then my ability is stealth i make no sound when I land on my feet"

Dawn smiled and said "your aura tells me that you have the potential to be an aura seer"

i shook my head and said as i pointed at Laney "look at her aura it could be hers"

Dawn shrugged and looked at Laney in the eyes and gasped and said "my god you were right she does have the potential to be an aura seer and she is the rarest one a blood red and a lavender purple aura seer she just has to unlock the ability"

i smiled and said "hey dawn"

she looked at me and said "yeah"

i smiled and said "could you tell me what colour eyes the girl with the Bandages has"

Dawn nodded and said "sure" as she turned around looked at Ashlee and gasped and i said "let me guess blood red and lavender purple"

dawn nodded and said "yes but she has an evil aura she is not to be trusted"

i looked at Laney who was just as surprised as i was and i said "are you sure?"

Dawn nodded and said as she turned to look at me Laney and Harley "do you want me to hang out with you and watch her aura whenever she is around you and your wife"

i nodded and said "how did you know i was married"

Dawn giggled at my stupidity and said "your ring silly"

i chuckled and said "oh yeah right"

Dawn smiled and said "you can call me Moonchild as a nickname if you would like"

i smiled and said "no its ok dawn but i will if you want"

she smiled and said "no its up to you"

i chuckled and said "the names is Corey" i pointed to Laney "that's Laney" and i looked down at Harley who was just lying in my arms just chilling "and this is Harley"

Dawn smiled and said "Harley after Harley Quinn the batman villain"

i nodded and said "yeah it was Laney's idea"


	6. Chapter 6: auras

Laney stood up and said "come on Corey let's turn in we start classes tomorrow"

i nodded and stood up as dawn stood up to and i said "nice meeting you dawn"

she nodded and said in a peaceful and calming voice "goodnight hope the spirits of nature protect you from nightmares"

i chuckled and said "you to dawn"

I followed Laney to our separate room and she opened the door and the room looked just like our room at home Laney changed into her sleep wear and I walked over to a crib at the end of our bed and laid Harley down in it then then walked over to the door and closed it then waked over to our bag and pulled out a pair of shorts and changed into them then flopped down on the bed with no shirt on and laid on my front and i felt a cat Lay on my back and I said "Laney why is your cat on my back"

I heard her giggle and say "He probably likes you or something i don't know"

I chuckled and said "its fine I don't mind" I felt the cat jump off my back and curl up at my feet then i felt Laney Lay down next to me and i rolled over and wrapped one arm around Laney letting my hand just hover over Laney's chest and fell asleep

 **wicked cool transition**

i woke up to the slight click of the door and rolled over to see who it was because Laney was still Lying next to me and i saw the shadowed figured of either Ashlee or Dawn and when they had their back to me i quietly got out of bed and walked up behind them and tapped them on the back and they spun around so fast to face me and it was Dawn then i sighed with relief and whispered "you scare the hell out of me Dawn" Dawn giggled and whispered "sorry i just really wanted to hold Harley she is so cute"

i smiled and whispered "just don't give her to Ashlee until i say otherwise"

Dawn nodded and gently picked Harley up then looked at me and whispered "I've been watching Ashlee's aura and it's got evil written all over it but i have seen peoples auras change when they are trying to act nice and normal but like i said earlier i have to watch her aura tomorrow"

i nodded and whispered "thanks Dawn"

Dawn nodded and whispered "I'll be down in the common room with Ashlee"

i nodded and said "like the sorting hat said she would do well in both Slytherin and Gryffindor"

Dawn nodded and walked out and i quietly closed the door behind her then i laid down next to Laney and wrap my arm around her again and again letting my hand hover above her chest and i fell asleep then woke up to the sound of someone come in again and i looked over my shoulder and saw Dawn walk over to Harley's crib and lay her down then i heard her walk over to me and slid her hand over my head as she walked away and i got out of bed and looked at the cloak on the wall and it was four in the morning and being use to waking up at four in the morning i got out of bed and out a shirt on then grabbed a bottle of pre-made baby formula then i picked up Harley and started feeding her as i walked down to the common room it was completely empty and the fire was still crackling as i sat down on a couch and kept feeding Harley and thought to myself "why did Dawn do that" i felt a presences behind me as i looked behind me and saw Dawn and she said with a smile as she vaulted over the balcony and Landed on her feet and like me landed without a sound as she walked over to me and sat down next to me as i said "do you ever sleep?"

she shook her head "not normally so I'm basically an insomniac"

i sighed and said "unless i drink the night before or I'm really tired I'm always up at four in the morning"

Dawn sighed and said "i didn't realize it before but Harley has your aura she is really Brave has the cunning of a slytherin has the heart if a Hufflepuff and the intelligence of a Ravenclaw"

i chuckled and said "yeah i know i was paying attention when the sorting hat was talking"

Dawn giggled and said "Harley is so cute i can't get over her cuteness"

i chuckled and said "thanks… I guess"

Dawn sat cross legged and said "Laney is not a common Aura seer you know this right?"

i nodded and said "yeah me and Remus have talked about them as well" then out of nowhere Dobby appeared and said "may Dobby get you anything Corey riffin"

i chuckled and said "a cup of tea please Dobby" Dobby then looked at Dawn and said "what about you miss"

Dawn smiled Kindly and said "same as Corey please"

Dobby nodded then clicked his fingers and disappeared then Dawn spoke with surprise in her voice "they let you bring a house elf to Hogwarts"

i shook my head and said "Dobby well Hogwarts let me and Laney borrow him if that's the right word for to help look after Harley but hey if he wants to get me something then i should let him"

Dawn nodded and said "well that's cool i guess"

i nodded and said "so how does Laney become an aura seer like you and Ashlee"

Dawn smiled and said "let me take care of that"

i raised an eye brow then Dawn said "well first she needs to be one with nature then she needs to feel the energy from the things around her like the rocks, the trees and the living things around her and that's about it if she does this at least once a day then she would be able to see people's aura in no time"

i looked at the clock on the wall and it read half-past four in the morning and i looked down at Harley who had finished the bottle and i took it away from her mouth and she fell asleep almost instantly and i placed the empty bottle on the table next to me then i sat cross-legged with my body facing dawn as i placed Harley in the gap and said "she is cute though"

i heard a small shuffle and i looked up and saw Carrie walking down with Remus behind her and i said with a cocky smile "Remus it's not six yet what are you doing up"

Remus threw a small paper ball at me which i caught and threw it back at him hitting him in the side of the head as all of us except Remus laughed and Remus grumpily sat down on an arm chair and without hesitation Carrie sat on his lap and said "so whach ya doin"

I smiled and said "nothing really just talking and waiting for the house elf to come back" and at that very moment Dobby appeared holding two cups of tea and handed one to me and the other to Dawn and i said "thanks Dobby"

Dobby smiled and said "Dobby is grateful that he could help you Corey riffin sir"

i chuckled and said as i placed the cup of tea on the table behind me and picked up Harley and passed her to Dobby and said "could you put her back to bed"

Dobby nodded and said "most definitely sir Dobby would be honoured to do that for you sir"

i smiled and he quickly but carefully walked up stairs and i looked at Remus over my shoulder and said "so why are you two up so early Remus looked at Carrie but she spoke

"i don't really want to talk about it"

i nodded and said "fair enough"

Carrie's next words had a small hint of uncertainty "I'll tell you when it's just you me Laney and Remus"

i nodded and said "ok it's fine"

i looked at Dawn who looked hurt at her words and i said "don't worry about it Dawn all four of us can trust each other while everyone else here is a stranger to us so we don't really trust them but i trust you but i don't know about the rest of us"

Remus chimed in with a smile "i trust you Dawn you seem like a nice person very Caring and very brave that's why you belong in Gryffindor"

Dawn smiled at him and said "thanks Remus and i like the colour of your aura it's a nice crimson red with a hint of blue in it"

Remus hadn't noticed the different eye colours as he said "wait your an aura seer"

i nodded and said "apparently so is Laney but Laney has to unlock her ability"

Remus nodded and said "well i have nothing to do considering we have no homework and i can't cook here so"

Dawn smiled and said with a nice and cheery voice "I know a few spells i could teach you"

Remus shook his head and said "It's fine Dawn and it's to loud as well so it would wake the whole common room"

i nodded in agreement and stayed quiet then i felt a pair of lips on the top of my head and i looked up and saw it was Laney then i smiled and said "morning my Princess"

Laney smiled and said "morning my Darling Padfoot"

i smiled more as Laney sat down on my lap and i wrapped my arms around her stomach as Dawn said with her normal gentle and Caring voice "your auras match perfectly there is nothing wrong with them and your auras match perfectly as well Remus and Carrie"

i smiled and said "is that a good thing"

she nodded and said "your Aura Corey is very hard to come by and is very hard to get along with but Laney's aura gets along with yours perfectly and I've been told my aura is exactly the same as Laney's"

i nodded and i Reached behind me and grabbed my cup of tea and took a sip of it as Dawn said "me and Laney's aura are the only aura that gets along and match with yours Corey and it's the same with Carrie and Remus but i see a second aura with in Carrie" we all went silent at what Dawn had just said


	7. Chapter 7:Gryffindors beater and seeker

**AN: before the chapter starts i would like to make this clear the following characters that died in the last harry potter movie are alive and those characters are: Dumbledore, Snape and Dobby but some characters may come back such as Sirius and Lupin in later chapters but enjoy the new chapter and please leave a review and if you have any ideas please pm me and any OCs you would like to be put in please again pm me and I'll put them in.**

i looked over at Dawn and said "a second aura?"

Dawn nodded and said "its common in pregnant woman"

i looked over at Carrie and Remus and said "is it true Carrie?"

Carrie sighed and nodded and Remus Said "yeah that's why Dumbledore gave us our own room as well"

i nodded and Laney said "congrats guys"

Carrie smiled at Laney and said "thanks Lanes"

i took another sip of my cup of tea then Laney said with a smile "not a problem"

i sighed and thought "what is with Dawn is it possible that she has a crush on me or maybe she just likes hair or maybe she like the colour blue considering one her eyes are blue who fucking knows"

i was so deep in thought i didn't hear anyone call my name until Laney slapped me in the and i instantly snapped out of my thoughts as i put my hand on the cheek that Laney slapped and i said "what"

Dawn was the one that spoke and said "your aura had a hint of confusion in it"

i looked at her and said "I'm fine i was just thinKing about stuff"

Laney raised an eye brow at me but i looked at her with a face that said 'ill tell you later' Laney nodded and set her eye brow down to its normal spot on her face and i looked at the clock and it was five in the morning now and i drank what was left of my cup of tea then Laney's cat snowy jumped up onto the couch me Laney and Dawn were sitting on and Laid down curling up into a fluffy ball i chuckled and hugged Laney close and i said "what do we do now"

everyone shrugged and Dawn said "we could brush up on our spells and other stuff"

i chuckled and said "that's not a bad idea Dawn but how do we practice them without waKing the whole of Gryffindor"

i heard Ashlee's voice behind me as she said "the silencing charm if you cast it on all the dorm room doors then it silences any noise that might pass though it"

i chuckled and said "morning Aura ash" then i looked at Dawn and she nodded know what to do then directed to gaze at Ashlee as she walked down the stairs and at in an arm chair on the other side of the couch and said "how long have you guys been up"

i chuckled and said "I've been up for about an hour while Remus and Carrie have been up for about half an hour while Laney has been up for about fifteen minutes"

Ashlee looked worried as she said "then who's watching Harley" i smiled and said "Dobby's watching her so there is no need to worry"

Ashlee looked relieved then i looked at dawn and she mouthed the words "her aura is nice, calm and peaceful which is different from when you and Laney when to bed"

i nodded as Dawn went back to watching her aura as i said "well why do you care who's watching Harley"

Ashlee shrugged and said "i care for baby's that's all"

I had the feeling that what she said was a lie and I felt like something evil was a foot and Ashlee knew i saw right through her lie and she knew I had dawn watch her aura and I knew this because of the look on her face as i said "ok then" then I looked at the clock on the wall which read half past and over then next half an our more and more people came down and some went out through the portrait probably down to the great hall then i said "hey guys and gals want to go down and get some food"

Carrie, Remus, Ashlee, Dawn and Laney all nodded as Laney got off my lap so i could stand and Carrie got of Remus's lap so he could stand and i kissed Laney's cheek just as Dobby appeared holding Harley and i couched down to the house elf and he said "Dobby has changed and fed Harley for you sir - i mean Corey"

i chuckled at the house elf's mistake and said "Dobby if you want to call me sir then you can if not then you don't have to"

Dobby nodded as he passed me Harley and Handed Laney her baby bag as he said "Dobby wishes to tell you that when you are dismissed from the Great hall you are to walk straight over to Hagrid and pass Harley over to him"

i nodded and said "ok just make sure he doesn't sit on her we wouldn't a dead grounds keep would we"

Dobby shook his head his oversized ears flopping around as i stood up holding Harley close to me and i walked out of the portrait with Laney by my side and saw that Dawn had confirmed my suspicions about Ashlee and as the five of us walked down to the Great Hall me Laney and Dawn hung back at the end of the group as she said "the second she stepped out of the Gryffindor common room her aura changed back to her normal evil aura but when you two came out it switched back so she is evil but i don't know why she would care about a baby when she is evil unless it is for the new dark lord" i

looked at her and said "the new Dark lord?"

Dawn nodded and said "yes i have looked over every slytherin student and the evillest is a Shannon Riddle there is no one else besides the descendants of the founder of slytherin have that aura"

i nodded and said "I'm friends with harry potter so I'll send him an owl after school"

Dawn nodded and said "ok then Corey"

 **wicked cool transition**

there i stood with Laney on my right and Dawn on my left we were each standing next to a broom each then madam hooch and she said "when i blow my whistle i want you to put your hand over your broom and say up" she put her whistle to lips and said "1...2...3"

she blew her whistle and i instantly said "up"

the Broom shot up into my hand and i looked over at Remus and Ashlee and their brooms shot up into their hands at the same speed as mine and when everyone Else's broom was in their hand madam hooch said "now once you have hold of your broom i want you to mount it" some of the other kids chuckled being dirt minded as madam hooch continued "and when you mount it i want you to kick off from the ground hard" she blew her whistle and a boy instantly started to rise into the air and madam hooch shouted "get back down this instant"

the boy shot off on his broom then me and Remus kicked off the ground and chased after him and by the gasps from the crowd below both me and Remus were flying perfectly and when me and Remus caught up to the boy the Broom dove down and with out hesitation i dove after him and the boy's broom cashed into the ground and i pulled up on the broom and it leveled out then i put my feet on the ground and got off the broom and madam hooch and the woman who put the sorting hat on us can rushing over and said "Corey and Remus i need to speak with you"

me and Remus looked at each other and the both of us had a feeling we were in trouble as we walked to her and she turned and started walking off so me and Remus walked behind her and after a while she stopped at a class room then turned to us and said "wait here" as she walked into the room and i heard her say "professor I'm sorry but could i borrow black for a moment please" i assumed the professor nodded because the woman came back with a boy with lilac purple hair and blood red eyes and I recognized him then the woman said "Rogue i have found you a seeker and a beater"

the boy nodded and said "so which ones which professor McGonagall"

the woman i now knew as Professor McGonagall gestured to me and said "this is Corey he I fast on a broom and i believe he can see amazingly small objects so the golden snitch would be no trouble for him" then she gestured to Remus and said "that leave Remus to be your beater he is strong and he looks like he can hit pretty hard"

Rouge nodded and said "welcome to the team boys and training officially starts in a few months but your training starts tomorrow after dinner and i know that both of you have wives and both of you have children but you need to make your practices on time everyday until the official team training starts which will be at five in the morning"

i nodded and said "but neither of us have brooms"

Rogue nodded and looked at professor McGonagall and said "i think Remus should get a nimbus two thousand and Corey should get a thunderbolt"

professor Mcgonagall looked concerned as she said "do we have the gold for that" rogue nodded and said "I'm sure we do"

 **wicked cool transition**

Me Remus Carrie Dawn and Ashlee are chilling in the Gryffindor common room and some of the students were doing their homework from the defense against the dark arts class but not us we were just relaxing and talking about me and Remus joining the Gryffindor Quidditch team then dawn said "Quidditch can be a dangerous sport I've read about it also harry potter played Quidditch for 6 years and got hurt a total of twice once a Bludger went after him and he broke his arm and the second time he cast the Patronus charm and passed out and fell off his broom but was saved by professor Dumbledore"

i nodded and said "dawn Gryffindor needs me and Remus I'm light and can travel fast on a broom and Remus is strong so he can hit the thing called a Bludger"

Laney shared the same concern as Dawn as she said "core i understand that you want to do this but i have read that some people have died playing Quidditch but i don't want our daughter growing up without a father" i nodded and said "like i said Gryffindor needs us lanes but if it helps I'm not going to be in the action at all ill be looKing for a golden flying ball that's it"

Carrie spoke her words like venom "but Remus will be and remember I'm pregnant and i don't want my son or daughter to grow up without a father"

Remus put his hands on her shoulders and said "Carrie relax I'll be careful ... ok?"

Carrie rolled her eyes and said "fine only because the whole of Gryffindor need you"

I looked at Laney and she said "fine only because Gryffindor needs you on their team"

i realized that i had to send a letter to harry to tell him if i made the Quidditch then i said "i have to do something" everyone nodded as i walked to me and Laney's room and when i got there i opened the door walked into the room and closed it then walked to a window next to a desk and opened it then pulled out a piece of parchment, a quill and a jar of scarlet red ink and started writing on the piece of parchment and i wrote

Dear Harry

I have found out who the new Dark lord is

he of course is in slytherin and my friend who is

and aura seer has told me his name and is sure that it is him

and his name is Shannon Riddle but on more exciting news i made

the Gryffindor quidditch team and I'm in the seeker position like you were but please write back if you want

from corey new seeker of Gryffindor

when i finished writing the letter I opened the cage so I could let Shadow out then i tied to bit of parchment to his leg then let him fly away out of the open window and i watched the shadow black owl fly away into the night sky somehow knowing where to go then i sat on the bed and thought about what my life use to be like


	8. Chapter 8: unexpected surprises

**AN: thanks to Grojbandfan256 for this small idea and if you want some ideas in the fanfiction then feel free to pm me the ideas and if you want an oc in this then again feel free to pm me and ill give you somewhat of a shout out at the start off the chapter where your idea is featured**

after about two or so hours Laney runs in and i look at her and she has the biggest smile on her face as she said "Core you have to see this" i jumped up off the bed and practically ran after Laney to see Kin and Kon sitting down on a couch and Kin was holding Harley ever so carefully and i smiled and said "Kin ... Kon what are you doing here?"

Kon looked at me and said "we got a really late letter to come here and sure enough we were sorted into Gryffindor like the rest of you"

Ashlee and Dawn were leaning against a wall then Ashlee cleared her throat and i gestured to her and said "Ashlee meet Kin and Kon and Kin and Kon meet Ashlee" then i gestured to Dawn and said "and this is dawn"

Dawn smiled and said "great to meet your Kin and Kon also both your auras are very colourful and very pretty"

i chuckled forgetting she was an aura seer then i said "also Dawn is an aura seer" Kin went to pass Harley to Ashlee despite my glare then without warning Harley burst out crying but was quickly asleep and i assumed either Ashlee cast a sleeping spell on her or used a pressure point putting her to sleep but i didn't like it and without warning Harley reached up and pulled Ashlee's bandages off revealing her lavender purple eye and i chuckled and said "i knew you were an aura seer and so did Remus"

Laney Carrie Kin Kon and i had drawn our wands while Remus took Harley from Ashlee's arms and Kin said his voice cold as ice "go to the slytherin house and stay there"

Ashlee laughed as i adjusted my grip on my wand as she said "what are you going to do if i don't jinx me? ... hex me?... you know no spells Kin"

i smiled and said "they don't but i do" then without hesitation i said with one straight flick of my wand "stupefy" and soon Ashlee was knocked out and on the ground

Dawn clapped and said "well done i know the same spell but I can't produce it because of my nature it's a minor dark arts spell but everyone uses it at least once"

i nodded and put my wand in my pocket and turned to Kin and said "never give Harley to her again is that clear Kin"

Kin nodded with a gulp and said "crystal clear Corey"

i nodded and sighed and said "so what do we do with her" Kin Kon Laney Remus Carrie and dawn just shrugged and I said "I'll just call for professor McGonagall for her to be moved because she doesn't belong in Gryffindor she belongs in Slytherin"

Dawn said "it's the middle of the night she would be sleeping by now"

at that very moment professor McGonagall came and what is going on here i heard a spell being cast"

i put my hand up and said "what was me professor"

she didn't look mad but she looked like she had no emotion what so ever as she said "Mr Riffin why would you cast a spell on a fellow Gryffindor"

i had put my hand down after i spoke and said "well at first Kin passed Harley over to Ashlee and she burst out cry then in seconds was asleep and within second she was reveled as an aura seer but Dawn here has been watching her aura for a day now and whenever Ashlee isn't with us her aura turns evil and that's why i cast the stunning charm on her"

professor McGonagall nodded and said "i will have the charm reversed and i will have her moved to Slytherin at once"

with that she pulled out her wand and with a swish and flick motion Ashlee was in the air and was removed from the Gryffindor common room and the portrait closed behind her as i said "well that went better then i thought"

Laney giggled and said "what did you expect to happen"

i gave her a cocky smile and said "i would get three times as much transfiguration homework for the rest of the year"

Laney punched my shoulder playfully and said "well you didn't and that's the main thing"

i smiled and said "fuck yeah" then realized that the common room had power plugs and a few kids were charging their phones and i said "wait why are we using a fire to light the room when we have power plugs"

Laney shrugged and said "who knows but good thing we do because i have to charge my phone and I'm guessing so do you"

i chuckled and walked up to me and Laney's room where two power plugs where and i plugged my charger in then the charging cable into my phone and sure enough it started charging i chuckled and said "well ill be damned"

i put my phone onto the bed side table then Laney did the same as i did then Remus came up and said "hey you Kinda forgot your little one and Dawns trying to take her from me"

i heard a faint 'gimme gimme' behind Remus and I could only guess it was Dawn as i chuckled and said "i trust dawn so she can look after her if she wants" Remus nodded and passed Harley over to Dawn and i walked down to the common room vaulting over the barrier and Landing without a sound and dawn said "so that's your ability"

i smiled and said "yeah why?"

Dawn smiled and said "i hadn't seen your ability in action before"

i smiled and after a while i walked up to me and Laney's room with Harley in my arms and Laney behind me and i walked into the room and laid Harley down in her crib then took off my robes and changed into a pair off tracksuit pants and flopped down onto the bed and just like the night before snowy curled up at my feet and when Laney was changed she laid down next to me and i rolled over onto my side and pulled her close her back pressed against my bare chest and she whispered "i love you my Darling Padfoot"

i smiled and said "i love you two Mrs Padfoot" Laney reached behind herself and playfully punched me in the ribs which hurt a bit more then i expected it to then she rolled me onto my back and laid her head on my chest on my heart and in seconds we were both asleep in seconds

I woke up and looked at my phone and the numbers read half past five and i looked down at my chest where a red headed Laney laid on my chest but she wasn't asleep she was tracing random patterns on my chest and i chucked and said "you alright there Lanes"

Laney blushed and said "I didn't think you would wake up until at least six"

i chuckled and sat up and looked at the Crib where Harley wasn't then Laney sat up and said "Dawn came in at about three and is now down at the common room looking after her"

i smiled and said "well i think Dawn has fallen in love with Harley"

Laney giggled and said "i think so"

i looked at her and said "what do we have today"

Laney reached over to the bedside table and grabbed her phone and scrolled though the pictures and when she reached a picture of our timetable she said "we have double potions with professor Snape with the Slytherins"

i groan and fell back onto my pillow and said "why the mother fucking Slytherins why couldn't we just have potions with the Ravenclaws so at least we can cheat off them"

Laney nodded and kissed me on the lips then got out of bed and said "well I need coffee"

within seconds Dobby appeared holding a cup of coffee and said "Dobby had made this the second you woke up Mrs Riffin"

Laney smiled as she took the cup from the small house elf and said "here have this"

she grabbed her purse and pulled out a bit of gold and handed it to Dobby but he refused and said "Dobby cannot accept that Mrs Riffin"

Laney crouched down and opened the little house elf's hand and put the gold in his hand and said "please Dobby take it its my way of saying thank you"

Dobby nodded and said "Dobby will take it b-but only once"

Laney smiled and said "ok" and with a click of his fingers Dobby was gone and i got out of bed and grabbed Laney's cup and took a sip with a cocky smile then handed it back to Laney and said "he made it to your liking"

Laney chuckled and said "you can tell that from one sip?"

i nodded and said "I've drunken your coffees so many times i can tell" Laney nodded and walked down to the common room and i grabbed both of our phones then put a shirt on and walked down stairs and sat down on a couch and said "so what do we do until everyone else wakes up"

Dawn shrugged while holding Harley and said "i don't"

Dawn bit her lip and i knew she was keeping something from me and i said "what are you hiding Dawn?"

Dawn looked surprise but she said with her normal voice "its just your aura has a slight bit of evil to it and I'm not sure if you have an evil ability such as parseltongue"

i looked confused and so did Laney but Laney was the one who asked the same question i was thinking "a parsel what?"

Dawn rolled her eyes and said "someone who can speak parseltongue is also known as a parselmouth but if you're wondering what parseltongue is it's the language of snakes or snake like creatures it's a very uncommon ability but that might be the evil I'm seeing in your aura" (hint hinty hint) then i saw a small shadow then i realized that my owl shadow had come back is was carrying a letter from harry or well more like a package and it dropped into my lap with a letter attached and i opened the letter and read it allowed

dear corey

congratulations on getting a place in the Gryffindor quidditch team

and please say thanks to that friend who can see auras because she or she helped us

get one step closer to ending another dark lord but this time before he learns to much and in the package i

have sent with your owl is a new broom stick and i know first years aren't supposed to have brooms but to hell with

that rule you need it more than anyone else on the Gryffindor team

from Harry potter the boy who lived (my official tittle apparently)

when i finished reading the letter i opened the package and it was a broom with the word Thunderbolt written in red and gold lettering and underneath the name it had custom made in the same colouring and i said "Harry didn't just get me a broom he got me a custom made Thunderbolt" the whole room went silent then i said wait what time does training start Remus?"

Remus chuckled and said "an hour ago"

I sighed and said "rogue is going to be pissed"

Remus nodded and said "yes he is but we will make it tomorrow"

i nodded and i said "well what do we do now"

Remus smiled and said "we could make our way to the great hall?"

shook my head and said "to early"

Then Kin and Kon walked down as Kin said "we could read up more on spells and such"

i chuckled and said "go on ahead Kin you could use the knowledge because Ashlee was right you couldn't even cast a spell when she was threatening us"

Kin nodded and walked back into the dorms and came back with a stack of books then sat the stack next to him then sat down and started reading


	9. Chapter 9: the Basilisk

**IMPORTANT AN!: this chapter is for a personal friends birthday so it will be written from the POV of Ashlee because that character was based off my friend and it Kinda ties into the story and if you want any of your ideas or OCs in this then pm and without further time waste enjoy the new chapter**

i woke up and it looked like i was in the slytherin girl dormitory and I looked under the bed and saw my trunk then I slid out of bed and pulled out my trunk which now had the slytherin house chest on it and then i opened it and saw my robes now had a sliver serpent on it and a green back ground while the outside of it was silver like the serpent then i heard a crunch behind me and i reached for my wand but it wasn't there so i looked behind me and saw a boy with glasses, brown flat hair, a cool but weird fashion sense, hazel eyes and it looked like he had a hint of black in his hair and i said "what did you eat the apple to make yourself look like more of an dick"

the boy chuckled a husky chuckle but a chuckle as he said "no I just like apples but in any case my name Eli and I'm good with electronics and i love video games and reading"

i nodded and said "pleasure and I'm Ashlee I'm an aura seer and your aura doesn't look like it belongs in slytherin"

the boy now known as Eli chuckled and said "nice to meet you Ashlee and as for my aura i had it so other aura seers don't really know what I'm capable off"

i nodded and got up and said "where's my wand?"

the boy pulled out my wand from his pocket and said "oh you mean this?

i knew i was right about the apple and him being a dick and i said "can i have it back" Eli threw my wand at me and i caught it and looked at myself and it looked like i was in normal clothes so i put my wand in my pocket and walked to him and said "you're not supposed to be in the girl's dorm"

Eli nodded and said "oh i know but both professor McGonagall and professor Snape gave me permission to watch over you while you were unconscious"

i nodded and said "well isn't that convenient" and walked off out into the slytherin common room and instantly my eyes landed on two people one was a girl i knew was Paloma faith and the other was a boy that i had guessed was Shannon riddle and i heard Eli walk up behind me and i whispered so low only he could hear me "how long have i been out"

he chuckled and whispered "two hours the spell corey cast on you was defiantly a good one"

i nodded and walked over to Shannon riddle and Paloma faith and leaned against a wall behind them as Shannon whispered "anything?"

i shook my head and whispered "nothing new expect for the fact that the whole of Gryffindor probably knows I'm an aura seer but that's about it"

Shannon nodded and whispered "and the child?"

I shook my head again and whispered back "no the boy Kin when he gave her to me she started crying the second i had her in my arms but since I'm one of the rarest of the aura seers I memorized the pressure points and i managed to put her to sleep without suspicion but the child pulled off the bandages that was covering my other eye and it came down to Corey casting stupefy on me and I woke up here so no luck"

Shannon nodded and whispered "looks like I will have to resort to plan B" i cocked an eye brow as he got up and motioned me to follow him and i did.

 **wicked chamber transition**

we walked to the first floor girls' bathroom and he spoke in a language that could only be Parseltongue and one of the bathroom tap things sank into the ground while the top of it floated upwards and it made a passage and within minutes of it being opened Shannon spoke in Parseltongue again and a serpent like creature came out and it it was slightly smaller than i was expecting and Shannon spoke in English this time "this is a-"

i cut him off by saying "a basilisk the beast hidden in the castle by Salazar Slytherin"

Shannon nodded and spoke in Parseltongue and he spoke the few word i knew and they were "attack all of the mud-bloods in the castle" and the rest i didn't know and without a second of hesitation the beast went back into its hole and i heard it slither through the pipes and Shannon looked at me and said in english "if you haven't guessed that beast is plan B"

i nodded and said "so what do we do now"

Shannon chuckled and said "as long as your a half-blood or a pure-blood stay out of its why and try to get the child to me only then will this stop"

i nodded and said "so what do we do"

Shannon sighed and said "pry we don't get caught"

he walked out kissing my cheek before he walked out and i blushed slightly as i placed my hand over the cheek he kissed and walked out after him and said "isn't that Paloma chick a mud-blood?"

he nodded and said "she is one of the people i can dispose of and she knew this the second i told her i was the new dark lord"

i nodded and said "so like i said what now?"

Shannon smiled an evil smile and said "we stand in the shadows and watch the fun"

i nodded and we walked back to the slytherin house common room and i was meted by the slytherin girl that i had asked about not long ago and she said "so its done"

Shannon nodded and whispered "yes the basilisk is let out and I'm sorry but your it's first target and i need you to go out and wait for it at the library"

Paloma nodded and whispered "bye i knew well and nice meeting you aura ash"

i felt a tight hand on mine keeping me from punching her in the jaw and i heard Shannon whisper "no don't we need this to work and the basilisk won't kill anything that has been hurt"

i rolled my eyes and whispered "fine whatever"

with that said Paloma walks out the portrait hole then i yanked my hand away from Shannon and walked away then sat down next to Eli and he whispered "so the new Dark lord has decided to make you his new pet"

i saw him make quick quotation marks with fingers around the words Dark lord and punched him in the stomach then the jaw and whispered in his ear "sorry but that was to keep you safe"

the boy chuckled and whispered "oh i know"

i smiled slightly and pecked Eli on the cheek and said "you're a dick you know that"

i got up and walked over to Shannon and sat next to him and he said with a smirk "what was that about"

i whispered "I know he is a mud-blood and i want to keep him safe"

Shannon looked at me and said "why?"

i shrugged and said "i can't put my finger on it but he seems like a nice guy ... well as nice as a slytherin can get"

Shannon nodded and said "i though your punched him because he put quotes around my soon to be tittle"

i giggled and said "that's the primary reason"

Shannon chuckled and said "is it now"

i playfully punched his shoulder and jokingly said "piss off your just as much as a dick as he is"

Shannon nodded and said "your point"

i rolled my eyes and laid back into the seat and thought to myself "how can i be in love with two people at the same time?"

i sighed and adjusted myself so I was laying on Shannon's chest and i closed my eyes which soon flew open after I felt his arm wrap around me and I looked at him and saw him wearing a cocky smile on his face and I rolled my eyes and closed my eyes and before i knew it i was awake lying in bed in the girls' dorm but I still had an arm wrapped around me i rolled over and came face to face with Shannon Riddle then i took him arm from around me and walked into the common room and it was empty

i facepalmed realizing everyone had gone to class and Professor Snape will kill me if I turn up late but I'll just say I'm sick and I know the whole of Slytherin will back me up on that then suddenly everyone filed in and there was a buzz of conversation involving none other than Paloma faith the girl who i had just met and well is now dead and it was because of me and Shannon then my worst nightmare walked in it was professor Severus Snape and he looked at me his cold black eyes looKing at me and i looked back but not into his but at his core and it was just as evil as the basilisk's aura but nowhere near Shannon's aura and he said in a voice so cold it could freeze someone as he said "and where were you at Potions this evening"

i said without flinching "i wasn't feeling well so i decided to stay in bed"

Snape nodded but wasn't convinced then what i hoped wouldn't happen happened Shannon came out of the girls dorm and he said "its true Professor she was burning up so i stayed with her to make sure she got better"

Snape nodded and i knew once Shannon spoke to him he was either scared that the new dark lord was talking to him or convinced because Shannon was the new Dark Lord but it saved my ass

then out of nowhere Eli appeared and went to speak but didn't get a chance because Snape said "I'm convinced Eli no need to help your friend"

Eli nodded and went back to sitting on the couch muttering something that sounded like "what an ass" or "what a dick" and i saw Snape draw his wand out from his cloak and without hesitation i drew my own wand and said maKing a diagonal line with a coil at the end saying "Expelliarmus!" and Snape's wand flew from his hand and into my hand and i held it in my hand and said "I'm not going to let your hex or jinx or even kill any of my friends professor Snape"

Snape looked furious as he said "four hundred points from slytherin and two weeks of detention for you miss rogue"

i snorted and said "yeah right you can take all the points you want i couldn't careless Snape but i will be doing no detentions like at all and what are you going to do jinx me? hex me? oh that's right" i held up his wand and said "you can't do shit because i have your wand"

i heard Shannon and Eli burst out laughing at my words and i still had my wand pointed out in front of me Snape was turning bright red as he said "fine another six hundred points from slytherin"

when he said that he left without his wand and i placed it in my pocket and turned to Shannon and Eli who had stopped laughing and said "now that's how you take down a teacher"

Shannon and Eli both burst out laughing at my witty one liner and after a while Eli finally gained control of his laughter as he said "that was fucking awesome and the look on Snape's face it was priceless"

Eli and Shannon fist bumped and i said "well thanks i never really much cared for teachers or authority figures anyway"

i looked behind me and saw the rest of slytherin just staring at us like we've gone insane then i looked at the boys who were still laughing then i remembered Paloma was killed then i walked to the boys and punched them hard enough to stop them laughing and just enough to make them seem like they suddenly realized Paloma had been killed and were crying and i managed to make fake tears in my eyes as i said "we totally didn't know about Paloma being killed then i remembered i didn't see her when i woke up and when you all got back" then all of the slytherin house burst out laughing as one boy said "Aura ash we are all in on the basilisk being released and we knew that Shannon was going to target Paloma first but i managed to convince him to make the basilisk kill her through eye contact so yeah we know"

i got so pissed off i walked towards the boy who spoke and didn't care if he was a Mud-blood or not then i punched him dead in the jaw hard enough to make it hurt like hell but not break it then i said "your luck i don't stupefy your ass cunt"

the boy nodded and said "yes mam' sorry mam'"

i rolled my eyes and saw Eli and Shannon fist bumping again so i raised my wand that was still in my hand and pointed it at Shannon said while maKing a mountain shape with my wand "immobulus " then he quickly freezes where he was and fell to the ground then i pointed my wand at Eli and repeated what i did to Shannon and causally walked to a couch and sat down like that was just my everyday routine and everybody went and did their own thing like what i just did was part of their everyday lives and after a few hours Shannon and Eli unfroze and Eli said "you need to relax on the spells because you cast three fucking spells in less than five minutes so either your wand is made out of concrete or you have like sixty wands hanging around"

i shrugged and said "my wand must be made out of concrete then"

Eli nodded and Shannon said with a cocky smile "note to self do not piss her off"

i nodded and said "wise choice my friend wise choice"

Shannon chuckled and said "I'm not as dumb as i look"

i snorted and said "well start randomly eating apples to make yourself look like more like an asshole then you will be"

Shannon smiled and said jokingly "I'll get on that"

i smiled and said "you better fucking not"

Shannon smiled and walked over to the portrait and walked out of it probably to call the basilisk back to its chamber.


	10. Chapter 10: deception

**AN: its back to Corey's POV and some drama happens in this and the idea deserves a BIG thank you to my personal friend mad4paloma24 but if you want any of your ideas in this just pm me and the same goes for OCs but without further adue on to the new chapter**

Dawn, Laney and I were sitting in the library looKing over some Defence Against The Dark Arts books god knows how long we were there but when the bell rang for us to go back to potions class we put the books back where they belong and we walked out but what i saw stopped the three of us in our tracks and almost made Laney vomit but the worst part was i knew the girl she was a slytherin girl and her name was Paloma faith then without warning two teachers were there and they were none other than Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall then Snape said without a second of hesitation "who did this was it one you Mr Riffin"

i shook my head and said "no i didn't Professor and i can assure you it wasn't Laney or dawn but maybe it was one of your slytherin's gone rouge"

Snape did not look happy at my words but i stood my ground ready to draw my wand if needed but Professor McGonagall stood in front of him and said "Corey has a point Severus one of your House could have gone rouge"

i snorted at his first name and didn't regret it but Snape looked just as pissed off as he did before as he said "whats so funny Mr Riffin"

i looked at him with a smile on my face and i said with humor in my voice "i knew someone with the same name my Friend Remus Lupin Jr. beat the living shit out of him and put him in the hospital so i was remembering that"

seconds after that Dawn Snape and I had our wands out then Professor McGonagall said "put the wands away this isn't a duelling club"

i looked at her and said "tell Snape to put away his wand first and i will"

i knew Dawn nodded at that then within minutes the three of us had our wands away and i was headed towards the dungeons but Snape stopped me and said "if i find out that you killed her you will have detention for the rest of the year"

i rolled my eyes and said "mhm ok" and walked away with Laney's hand in mine

we walked down to the dungeons and to my surprise Ashlee wasn't there again and i got slightly concerned and i knew Laney sensed it but regardless i was concerned but Snape let us into the class and i noticed two other people weren't there and they were the new dark lord and Eli but i didn't question it but for every minute that Ashlee didn't show the more concerned i got by the end of the class i was really fucking worried and i knew Laney could sense this and at the end of the last potions class for today Laney pulled me to the side of the class and said "what is wrong with you? your never this worried about anyone besides me then this so called rare aura seer doesn't show up to class and your super worried about her"

i looked at her and said "remember before she tried to hurt us she was our friend"

Laney was pissed at my words and she wasn't afraid to show it and i could hear it in her voice as she said "yea was not anymore"

i rolled my eyes and said "what i can't be worried about another girl"

Laney shook her head and said "not this fucking worried... Corey i love you but i need some space"

i raised an eye brow and said "some space? you mean get divorced?"

Laney nodded slightly and i felt tears for in my eyes as i grabbed my school bag and walked out without another word and i didn't bother walking to Gryffindor tower but i walked to the seventh floor corridor and just sat down and when i was sure the floor was empty i let the tears in my eyes run down my cheeks and pull my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them and started crying but not too loud but i was still crying nonetheless then i heard someone sit next to me so i quickly whipped away the tears and looked to my right and the person who sat down next to me was none other than Ashlee rouge and i said "how did you find me?"

Ashlee smiled and said "i needed to clear my head and after school this is where i come to then i saw your aura was a dark blue so i knew you were upset" she pulled her legs up and sat cross legged and continued "so what's up?"

I whipped away some stray tears and said with a slight hiccup "Laney wants divorce just because i was really worried when you didn't turn up to class"

i saw a smile play at Ashlee's lips then she pulled me into a hug and said "I'm sure she's just going through a lot that baby being looked after by Hagrid must be doing a toll on her"

i nodded and said "no I've known Laney for over five years and when she makes up her mind its final trust me I've tried"

i felt Ashlee nod a every word then she grabbed my hand and pulled me to a wall at the end of the corridor and a set of double doors appeared and Ashlee said "I come here sometimes just to think over thing or Well just be alone with my thoughts"

she opened a door and pulled me in and what i saw was beautiful it was my bedroom but with rose petals everywhere except the bed then before i knew it Ashlee pushed me against a wall and kissed me and without thinKing i kissed back then my mind went black no thought no nothing my mind was empty

when my mind came back to me i realized what had happened i quickly found my boxers put then i found my Gryffindor robes and put them on then i realized that Ashlee's clothes weren't on the floor nor was she in the bed so i grabbed my wand that was on the other side of the room with my bag so i grabbed that two then ran to Gryffindor Tower and the portrait of the fat lady said "password?" i huffed and said "Lion essence" then the portrait swung open and i ran in and headed start for the stair and went to me and Laney's room and walked over to the crib that would have had Harley in it but i didn't then i felt Laney's arms wrap around and she said "i'm sorry for getting mad at you"

i felt her tears on the back of my robes and i said "where's Harley"

Laney said with a slight hiccup "Ashlee she came here and since she knew the password came right in and took Harley from me saying that you said she could look after her"

i turned around and picked Laney up and carried her to the bed and laid her down then changed into a red singlet and black tracksuit pants then i Grabbed my Wand and walked out but was Stopped by Laney saying "what are you goign to do?"

i turned to her and said with anger in my voice "I'm going to get our daughter back"

Laney stood up and grabbed her wand and said "I'm coming to"

i shook my head said "Laney i don't want you hurt"

Laney shook her head and said "we agreed in our wedding vows that we would stay by each other's side no matter what so I'm coming with you"

i rolled my eyes and said "ok fine but we need Two more people"

Laney raised an eye brow and said "and who are they"

i smiled and said "it's more like four more but two of them are old so they don't count"

Laney smiled knowing who i was talking about then i walked down stairs and said "Kin Kon Remus and Dawn could i talk to you for a bit"

all four of them nodded and walked over to me and Remus said "what do you need"

i smiled and said "Ashlee has basically kidnapped Harley and you four are considered part of our family and i need all four of your skills for this crazy plan that just might work"

Remus Kin and Kon smiled at the last words but Dawn just looked excited knowing what i meant and within seconds Dawn ran up to the girls down while Remus ran to his and Carries room and Kin and Kon ran to the boy's dorm and they got changed into normal clothes then we walked out of the common room the whole of Gryffindor clapping as we left then i said as i walked down the stairs to Hagrid's hut "we need Hagrid for this as well"

i knew all of them even Laney nodded and Laney said "got it core" then out of the corner of my eye i saw a green light hit the floor in front of me then i looked to my left and saw Eli the very person that is stupid enough to stand in my way then out of nowhere another hit the ground but at my feet then i drew my wand and in a swift motion i hit both of the people with a stunning spell then i ran towards Hagrid's hut but when i got there Hagrid was just sitting on the Ground playing with snowy Laney's cat and i said "Hagrid"

he looked up at us and yells to us "come here i can't hear yer"

i ran up to him and said "Hagrid i need your help" he nodded and i continued "Harley's been kidnapped"

Hagrid looked shocked and said "who by?"

i caught my breath and said "by Ashlee"

Hagrid stood up and said "then let's get that baby back"

i smiled at Laney who was finally giving him a chance to prove himself as trust worthy then three slytherin boys slung green lights at us which all three of us dodged and with a sharp movement of my wand i said "stupefy" and so did Laney which left it at a three to one battle and the single Slytherin boy ran off then Kin and Kon appeared next to me and Laney then out of nowhere i saw a Eli and i stepped forward and i heard Kin, Kon and Laney Gasp then next to me appeared Remus his eyes black with a silver circle then it was black in the centre and i was guessing both my eyes were like that then he said "let's do this bro" i nodded and Eli let out a loud howl like a wolf.


	11. Chapter 11: the fight

i looked at Hagrid and said "take Laney and get out of here we will meet you at the castle when we are done with this dick" just as i finished i was sent backwards but i stayed on my feet and stopped my self being sent into the Forrest by digging my hand into the ground then i drew my wand and pointed it at Eli and said with a flick of my wrist "stupefy"

it hit him in the chest then all i saw was a blur that could only be Remus run to him and without thinking i ran to Laney and picked her up and ran alongside the giant of a man known as Hagrid then Laney said "Corey you have to go back for Remus"

i shook my head and looked down at her as i said "your my main concern besides Remus can take care of himself"

Laney looked at me and said "he will kill him"

i shook my head again and said "I'm getting you to safety first then i will go back for Remus" Laney roll out of my arms and stood up and said "go back for Remus if we have any hope of getting Harley back then we need him"

as soon as Laney finished speaking Remus appeared and said "he isn't dead but he is Really hurt"

i nodded and we ran back to the castle but was met by professor Snape, professor McGonagall and professor Dumbledore and Snape said "i have gotten word that spells are being cast in the middle of the night and then i find you three out of bed at night"

professor McGonagall nodded and said "explain yourself"

i stepped forward and said "professor McGonagall people in Slytherin have been casting spells at us and one particular Slytherin has kidnapped Harley"

i could see that Snape was fighting a smile while professor Dumbledore spoke in a calm voice "do you know who?"

i nodded and said "yes Ashlee rouge"

Dumbledore nodded with a smiled as he said while looking at the sky "i thought so and that's why i sent for some friends of mine"

i heard four sets of feet hit the ground behind us then i turned around and saw a elderly man with light brown hair with bits of grey in it.

next to him was a man with black hair, grey eyes and next to him was none other than Harry potter and Harry said "we are at your command Corey"

i nodded and said "harry you and Hagrid follow me" harry nodded and walked to me with his broom then i said "guy with the black hair"

the man stepped forward and said "the name is Sirius black"

i nodded and said "ok Sirius you take Laney to safety i have a feeling this will come down to another fight for Hogwarts"

Sirius nodded and i convinced Laney to go with him then i looked at the man with light brown hair with bits of grey in it and said "and you go with the professors and protect the outside of the Castle"

he nodded and said "the name is Remus by the way"

i nodded and said "i have a friend with the same name"

me Hagrid, Harry and the young Remus ran into the castle with wands in hand and was bombarded with shots of green and harry said "that's the killing curse one of the unforgivable curses"

i nodded and said "any on the fly teachings" Harry chuckled and said "not at the moment but i do know one spell that might help" and with a slash movement of his wand and a white light came shooting out of his wand then he said "that was the cutting curse i learned about it in my sixth year and used it a total of once since but now that number has risen to two times"

i nodded and said "whats it called?" Harry chuckled and said "it's called Sectumsempra"

i nodded again and said "how do we do it"

Harry smiled and said "a slash movement with your wand and you say Sectumsempra and there you have it"

i nodded and pointed my wand at a new coming slytherin and said "Sectumsempra" then without warning a white light shot out of my wand and hit the slytherin and he fell back then i smiled and said "i like this spell"

Harry chuckled and said "count yourself lucky that my wife isn't here she would kill me if she knew i taught you that spell first"

i chuckled and said "what about your kids?"

Harry smiled and said "already safe but we need to get yours safe"

then with speed i have never seen him have i saw Remus shoot off towards Gryffindor tower probably to get Carrie then i sighed and said "it's just us"

Harry nodded and I saw a black cloaked figure and Harry pointed his wand at it and made a spiral with his wand and said "Expecto Patronum" then a silver stag (deer) came out of his wand and it ran straight into it and the black cloaked figure flew away i saw another one and i did the same as harry did but nothing happened then Harry's stag ran into the other cloaked figure then he said "Corey focus on a happy thought"

i nodded and focused on me and Laney wedding day and made a spiral with my wand and said "Expecto Patronum" and sure enough a silver stag shot out of my wand but changed into a mountain lion and ran into three cloaked figures then returned to my wand and i said "what was that and what are those"

Harry smiled and said "what you just did was called a Patronus that thing that you aimed it at is called a Dementor"

i nodded and said "why are they here"

Harry sighed and said "the new dark lord"

i nodded and said "well let's stop him" then i heard a slither behind me and i yelled "look out!" and without hesitation harry dove out of the way just in time to dodge a massive green head and i looked away knowing what it was and i said "what do we do harry"

all harry said was "run" so i ran towards the grand staircase then turned around and pointed my wand at the giant of a snake and said while making a slashing motion with my wand "Sectumsempra" the same white light shot from my room and hit the giant of a snake then I heard someone say "no don't attack Potter attack Riffin"

the Snake rounded its head to look at me and I ran up higher then I saw Eli standing there but I saw Remus jump onto his back and pull him over the stair case and I heard Carrie yell "Remus no!" I ran up to her and hugged her and whispered "He will be ok Carrie but right now I need you to go back to the tower and stay there until you hear either my voice or Remus's voice" Carrie nodded and ran up the stair then I saw a sword fly towards me and I grabbed it by the handle and looked at the blade and it read 'Godric Gryffindor' and I looked at the snake that was now busy with harry then I looked back at the sword and then without hesitation I jumped onto the Snakes back and climbed up to its head and stabbed the sword straight down into the Basilisk's head and it collapsed to the floor throwing me off and my wand rolled away out of my reach then I looked up and saw the new Dark lord point his wand at me and said "advada-"then I saw a bright red light shoot from upward and it hit Shannon in the chest and it sent his wand away then I looked in the direction of the light and I saw Laney standing beside Carrie with a triumphant smile and I smiled back then I blacked out


	12. Chapter 12: the final fight

I woke up and the ceiling wasn't the grand stair case roof it was the roof of the hospital wing I sat up and looked down at myself and saw I was in my normal black shirt and orange pants then I heard someone say "lay back down Mr Riffin"

I chuckled and went to get out of the bed but was stopped by the woman who I knew was madam Pomfrey but I looked at her and said "how long was I out" the look on her face told me it was way more than a few hours then she said "a month and a few days"

I nodded and said "thanks for having me but I've got to see some people"

at that moment Harry walk into the hospital wing and headed for my bed with a smile on his face as he said "madam Pomfrey if he is feeling alright i think he should see his wife don't you think?"

Madam Pomfrey looked at him and said "but he just woke up potter and he was bitten by the basilisk he needs to stay in bed"

Harry shook his head and said "Poppy its Christmas eve let the boy spend it with his wife"

Madam Pomfrey rolled her eyes and said "fine but you better look after him"

Harry smiled and said "you got it Poppy"

i looked at the bed side table to see my wand, my phone and a picture of me Laney and her parents and next to hit a picture of me Laney and Harley then i grabbed my phone my wand and looked at Harry and said "where is Harley?"

Harry's cocky smile faded then he said "Ashlee and Shannon refused to speak of her whereabouts"

i got out of bed and said "take me to them"

Harry looked frightened as he said "now Corey we don't want to hurt me do we now?"

i pointed my wand and said "take me to them now"

Harry nodded and said "ok then Corey but i assure you we can't get anything out of them"

i put my wand in my pocket with my phone then Harry and i walked out of the Hospital wing and to a portrait and he said "flabber gasted"

the portrait nodded and swung back and we walked in and into a room with no windows and the only exit was the portrait and there sat Ashlee and Shannon and i walked over to Shannon and said "where is my daughter"

Shannon smiled and said in a different language well that's what I guessed by the confused look on Ashlee's face but i under stood it plainly and clearly he said "you will never know and by the time you find her it will be too late"

i drew my wand and pointed it at him then i made a slashing movement with my wand and said "Sectumsempra" cuts started to appear all over his body

i turned to Ashlee and said "maybe you know"

Ashlee shook her head and said "i have no knowledge of her whereabouts"

i nodded and said "yeah right" i pointed my wand at her and said "last chance"

Ashlee shook her head and said "are you dense i said i didn't know"

i made another slashing movement with my wand as i said "Sectumsempra" then the white light shot at her and cuts started appearing all over her body and she screamed in agony then i walked to harry and said "i have an idea"

we walked out and i said "do you know where the Chamber of secrets is?"

after harry nodded i continued "good then you can take me because that's where she is"

Harry nodded and said "but why there you killed the basilisk?"

i smiled and said "i have a feeling there is another one"

Harry put his hands up in defeat and said "alright alright" and we walked off

 **wicked cool transition**

Harry lead me to the First Floor girls bathroom and he said "how did you know she is here exactly"

i smiled and said "when the basilisk was attacking you a month ago I knew Shannon was speaking Parseltongue and i guessed he was speaking it in the weird chamber thing we were in before because Ashlee looked confused"

harry smiled and said "i don't know how you're not in Ravenclaw but i see why you're in Gryffindor you will stop at nothing to protect the ones you love"

i smiled then i heard two voices yell "COREY RIFFIN!"

i looked down and muttered "shit" then i turned around to see Carrie and Laney storming towards me wands in hand i smiled and said "hey Lanes hows it going"

Laney looked just as pissed as Carrie then out of nowhere i saw Remus (the young Remus) and Eli appear in front of me and Remus said with his wand in his hand "Carrie calm down" Carrie disarmed him in seconds then i put my wand away as Eli drew his wand but was disarmed before he could even stun one of them then i saw Eli's eyes turn black as he said "girls stop Corey is trying to save Harley" after he said that Laney stopped but Carrie kept charging like a bull then Remus said "Carrie snap out of it Corey is trying to save Harley cant you see that"

Carrie kept charging but stopped and pointed her wand at Remus and said "petrificus totalus" then Remus's arms went straight to his sides and he fell backwards

Eli made a dive for his wand and when he grabbed it head pointed his wand at Carrie and said "petrificus totalus" and her arms did the same as Remus's and she two fell backwards then he pointed his wand to Laney then made a simple line with his wand and said "Stupefy" and she fell back then Eli turned to us and said "I'm sorry for earlier Shannon and Ashlee Brainwashed me and well i attacked you guys but I'm sorry and Harley is down in the Chamber so go and get her i'll keep an eye on her"

i nodded and said "thanks Eli"

Eli smiled and nodded then Me and Harry ran into the bathroom and he said "if you can understand parseltongue then you can speak it try concentrating on a live snake and say open"

i nodded and closed my eyes concentrating on a Red belly black snake that i had seen at the zoo then said "open" then i heard the sound of clanking and a thud then i opened my eyes and saw that the chamber had been opened then i said to Harry "how do we get back?"

i chuckled and said "we fly" i raised an eye brow but before i could ask Harry slid down the pipe like tunnel and i followed and before i knew it i was sitting on rat skeletons then i stood up and Followed Harry to a door that had seven snakes carved into it then i did as harry had instructed before and said "open" and sure enough i heard clanks and a slithering sound i watched as another snake slithered around the circle shaped door then it swung open and it Revelled a passage i walked in and saw a giant skeleton of what looked like a snake then a tiny little snake was slithering around it and i said consecrating on it "come here" the snake like object comes towards me and i see it's a baby basilisk then i looked at harry and said "what do we do with it he turns to the door and says "Accio" soon a silver sword comes flying towards then and he catches it in his left hand then he hands it to me and the second i have the sword in my hand i cut the Baby basilisk's head off then i see a baby that looks like Harley and i vault over the railing and run towards it dropping to my knees and i slid next to it and the second i see the baby's face i knew it was Harley and the Second she saw my face she goos and i pick her up into my arms and hugs her close and i start to cry both happy and sad tears then i hear Harry's footsteps run towards me but i don't stop hugging her then Harry says "Corey we have to go Eli can only Cast so many spells before his wand runs out of energy i sit there on the floor holding Harley to my chest"

i hear three sets of footsteps and two of them i recognize as Laney and Carrie's foot steps then i hear Eli yell "help me!"

i hear Harry chuckle and say "Laney Harley is fine" i hear her push him to the ground then she takes Harley away from me then i feel Carrie punch me so hard the i feel a tooth almost break then i look up at Laney then she say "why didn't you come and see me the second you woke up from the coma"

i look shocked when she says coma then i say "i couldn't waste anytime i had to fine Harley and i didn't know i was in a Coma all Madam Pomfrey told me was i was out for a month and a few days i just assumed they cast a sleeping spell or something"

Laney shook her head and said "they had to tell muggles that wizards and witches exist for them to help you and..."

Laney trailed off while tears formed in her eyes then i stood up and hugged her close and whispered one word "sorry"

Laney didn't move her arms as she said "i don't blame you"

i heard sixty or so Footsteps coming towards us then i drew my wand and hide Laney and Harley behind then said "anymore spells that might help us Harry"

Harry shook his head and said "none that i can think off at the moment"

i nodded and said "well I'll just go with Sectumsempra"

Harry chuckled and said "ok then" i held my wand up then i saw Harry, Carrie and Eli do the same then i felt Remus (young) to my right in between me and Carrie and Remus (old) in between me and Harry then Professor Lupin said "well i might know a spell"

i looked at and said "what spell" professor Lupin chuckled and said "this spell is to advanced for you"

i rolled my eye and looked at the door where about sixty or seventy Slytherins came in and lined up in front of us blocking out what then i said "so how do we do this?"

harry said "we fight" then before i knew it two more people joined one was a red head girl that i knew as Ginny then a man with black hair and grey eyes that i knew as Sirius black and Sirius said "oh boy sorry were late"

i smiled and said "nope just on time Sirius" then Shannon stood at the top of the stairs and i said "guys take out the Slytherins and I'll take out Shannon and Sirius take Laney and Harley out of here"

he nodded and i pointed my wand at Shannon and said while making a slashing motion with my wand "Sectumsempra" Shannon smiled and dodged the spell then before i knew it every Slytherin was casting spells at us then i said "fuck it"

i pointed my wand at Shannon and said "advada"

i was stopped by harry casting stupefy at Shannon then Harry said "you were going to use an unforgivable curse Corey that is Dangerous shit"

i rolled my eyes and said "well what other option do we have"

Harry said "just follow my lead"

i nodded and cast every spell Harry casts and before i knew it we had taken down at least thirty or forty Slytherins but we still had thirty or so left then i said "what now Harry"

he chuckled and said "we wait"

i looked at him then i saw a scarlet Red head girl sneak up behind Shannon then he came flying towards me and at the last second i kicked him in the gut and pinned him down with my foot and i said "see this you Slytherin scum your leader is down for the count now give up we are clearly out matched"

the Slytherins chuckled then i said making a slashing motion "Sectumsempra maxima" and it took down all the Slytherins and blood spilled onto the floor then i heard a single set of foot steps and it was Ashlee and she looked like she was healed then i said "i don't have time for you" then said making a simple line with my wand but didn't say a spell because Kin and Kon appeared out of nowhere and they said in unison making slashes with their wands "Sectumsempra" both flashes of light hit her in the chest and i smiled and said "just in time guys"

they looked at me and said in unison "its what we do"

dawn came running down the stairs as she said "petrificus totalus maxima" and before i knew it all the Slytherins were in a body binding charm and i said "i owe you big Dawn"

she smiled and said "no need"


	13. Chapter 13: spells with professor potter

**AN: please reader's i need ideas please please please PM me some ideas because there is potential in this story but I'm out of ideas so please pm me i cannot stress that enough but anyway on to the chapter**

i turned to harry and said "you said we fly out of here but my question is how?"

Harry gave me a cocky smirk then he pointed his wand at the door and said "accio firebolt" soon a broom i could only guess was his firebolt came shooting into the chamber

then i said "what about Dawn Carrie Laney and Harley?"

i looked around but the four of them were gone then professor lupin said "they have all been transported out of here so no need to worry Mr riffin"

i nodded then pointed my wand at the chamber door and said "accio Thunderbolt" then out of nowhere my broom appeared in front of me with a sound that sounded like thunder"

i smiled and said "I've barely had any practice"

Harry smiled and said "just get on the damn broom"

i got on the broom and pushed off the ground then Harry said "if you get lost then just ask one of the small non-basilisk snakes down here"

i rolled my eyes and as if i had had practice i leaned forward slightly and the broom took off like lightning and before i knew it i was heading straight for a Dementor and i crashed into it and blacked out but before i blacked out i saw a silver wolf and stag attack it head on then blackness

 **completely black transition**

i bolted up into a sitting position and i saw Laney asleep in a chair next to me then i hear a small slightly high pitched voice say "daddy"

i looked into Laney's arms and saw a smiling baby i knew was my daughter and i smiled because for a fact it was hear first word then i leaned over and shook Laney slightly and she woke up and smiled at me then i said "Harley said her first word"

Laney's face lit up as she said "what was it"

i smiled and said "daddy"

i saw tears form in her eyes as she said "you have taken a beating core but yet you still have that handsome cocky smile i fell in love with"

i chuckled and said "i know"

i grabbed my wand and my phone and stood up but was stopped again by Madam Pomfrey as she said in a hushed whisper "you need to lay back down and rest you encountered a Dementor and it sucked some of the happiness out of you"

i continued to get out of bed but she pushed me back with a hand and said "i have refused Mr potter entry so he isn't here to help you"

i heard Harry's voice say "Alohermora" then walk to my bed and he said "you forget Poppy I'm Friends with Hermione Granger so naturally i know all the spells she does"

Madam Pomfrey rolled her eyes and said "that's not always the case Mr potter you just got lucky" and at that moment a red head boy and a brunette girl walked in and I could only Guess the Girl was Hermione Granger

she said when she reached my bed "Madam Pomfrey Let Corey go and spend Christmas with his wife and Daughter"

Madam Pomfrey shook her head and said "absolutely not he had barely healed when I let him go before now look at him in worse shape than before"

i rolled my eyes and said "I'm fine Madam Pomfrey" got out of the bed and said "I'm better then fine I'm great ... hungry now can we go enjoy a feast of some sort"

Harry chuckled and said "the Christmas feast won't be for a while but I'm going to Teach you Laney Dawn Remus and Carrie some spells"

i nodded and said "let's go" i ignored Madam Pomfrey who was trying to give me chocolate and followed to the seventh floor corridor and to the wall where a set of double doors that i knew already but harry Announced "this is the room of requirement i used this in my fifth year i think"

Hermione said "yes harry our fifth year"

Harry said "oh yeah" then turned to us and said "these are my friends Ron and Hermione" then he turned back around and walked into the room of Requirement" and it showed a room with a mirror a statue in the centre of the room and it looked like the mirror had some Kind of picture on it then harry said "alright everybody pair up"

naturally me and Laney handed Harley over to Hermione and stood opposite each other and faced each other than harry said "we will start off with a rather simple spell that I'm guessing all of you know and that is the disarming charm and the incantation is-"

i cut him off by saying "Expelliarmus"

Harry nodded and said "yes and the wand movement is a diagonal line with a swirl at the end now Laney and Corey you can demonstrate"

i smiled at Laney said "you first"

Laney smiled back while pointing her wand at me and making the necessary wand movement and said "Expelliarmus" my wand flew out of my hand and i picked up off the ground and repeated what Laney did and Laney then picked her wand up off the ground and i turned to harry and said "ok stop with the boring shit and get onto the big strong shit"

Harry chuckled and said "ok then Corey and Laney you might want to move out of the way" Laney moved from behind me and Harry said while made a movement with his wand "think fast" and before i knew it i was on my ass against a wall and a unbearable pain started in my arm and i said with a weak smile "ow"

Harry smiled and said "that was the knock-back and arm breaking charm i created it myself and it's a none verbal charm so your opponent doesn't know what your casting until it's too late"

i let out a small huff of pain and said "so how long until my arm heals?"

Harry smiled and said "about an hour or two"

i rolled my eyes and stood up with the hand of Laney then a flash of purple light hit my leg and it felt like it was broken then i looked at Harry who was trying not to Laugh and he said "no me that one is Hermione's leg breaking curse it can be reversed but she doesn't reverse it often trust me i pissed her off once she cast the curse took almost a year to heal"

i felt my leg heal and i walked over to a wall near the 'teachers' and sat down

 **wicked cool transition**

Harry taught everyone how to do his charm then Hermione taught the girls to do her leg breaking curse then my arm healed right after Harry taught everyone how to cast the Patronus charm and they were cool

Laney's was a lioness since we are married and mine is a lion, Remus (young) was a stag like harry, Carries was a doe since she is married to Remus (young) and Dawns was a koala i smiled and said "so what now?"

Harry smiled and said "we feast"

i smiled and jumped up and began to walk out but Harry said "Corey Laney hold up i want to give you guys something" Me and Laney stopped walking and turned around and Harry walked up to us and pull his hand out of his robe and opened it and in his palm was a small mini Hungarian Horntail dragon and he said "i was given this in my third year and now im giving it to you"

i smiled and said "so basically Harley's first pet?"

Harry nodded and said "yeah and these have a spell on them so they never grow"

i smiled and took the miniature dragon from Harry and set it on my shoulder and i said "thanks harry"

Harry put his hands up and said "don't thank me thank Ginny she has been bugging me to get rid of the Dragon so yeah not me"

i smiled and said "thanks anyway"

Harry walked out and i whispered in Laney's ear "ok let's agree this is our first and final year at Hogwarts"

Laney nodded and said "yeah most definitely"

i smiled and kissed her cheek then i heard Hermione say behind us "um Laney Corey"

I turned around and saw that Hermione was still holding Harley as I walked over to her and took Harley from her as I said "thanks for looking after her"

Hermione smiled and said "no a problem she sleeps like she's dead so she was easy because she slept the whole time"

I smiled more and said as I reached into my pocket "well at least take this" I handed her some of my gold

Hermione smiled and took the gold as she said "thanks Corey"

We all walked to the great hall with the Dragon on my shoulder and Harley in my arms as Laney said "so how fun was that"

I looked at her and said "pretty fun until my arm got broken"

Laney smiled and said "I can break your leg next"

I rolled my eyes.

 **wicked cool transition**

me Laney, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Dawn, Professor Lupin, Carrie and Remus Jr. sat at the Gryffindor table but most of the Gryffindors were gone back to their parents for Christmas then i had a thought "where were Kin and Kon"

all of a sudden they appeared next to me and they said unison "we found a spell that can take shapes of animals it's called-"

i cut them off as i said in a blunt tone "the Patronus charm?"

Kin and Kon nodded and said in unison "how did you now"

i looked down the line of the other Gryffindors and they already had their wands out and i pointed mine at the sky and with a spiral movement with my wand i said "Expecto Patronum"

a silver lion shot from my wand and it ran around the Great hall then curled up with Laney's Patronus and the rest of the Patronuses walked around the great hall and i turned to Kin and Kon and said "does that answer your question" they nodded at the same time and i laughed then i saw a silver phoenix fly across the sky then more and more animals joined the party then i looked at Professor Dumbledore and he raised his goblet up at me and bowed his head not breaking eye contact then i said "Dumbledore is awesome"

everyone nodded then i heard a woman Yell "HARRY JAMES POTTER!"

i looked towards the sound and saw a Red head and red faced Ginny storming towards harry and he said "hey Ginny i was just about to go and send you a letter"

Ginny snatched Harry's wand and snapped it like a twig and i flinched at the snapping sound and one of the stag Patronuses disappeared and Ginny said "was that letter going to be in a Patronus?"

i chuckled and said "Ginny you need to Chill out" the Red head woman rounded on me and i got out of my seat and said "your husband may be afraid to cast a spell against you but I'm not"

i held my wand tight then Ginny said "how dare you"

i smiled and said "oh i dare" then pointed my wand at her and soon she was on her ass but without a broken arm and i smiled and said "now that's a spell" my Patronus which was curled up with Laney's Patronus yawned and pined Ginny down with its paw and i burst out laughing and said "the Patronus Charm is awesome" my lion Patronus lifted it's Paw and Ginny got up and the whole school or what was left of it started laughing and Ginny stormed out and i said "well that was fun"

I sat back down like nothing happened and Laney said "i wonder what Harley's Patronus will be"

i smiled and said "me to" then out of nowhere i saw a silver kitten and i said with a smile "i have a feeling it's going to be a cat"

Laney looked at me and said "how so?" i pointed towards the little kitten on the table and Laney said with a big smile "i think you guessed right my Darling Padfoot"

i looked at Laney and said "let's have a party when we get home"

Laney nodded and said "agreed but what about Harley?"

i smiled and said "we can figure that out when it comes to that"

Laney smiled and i kissed her on the cheek and said "but at the moment its Christmas" at that moment Dumbledore stood up to the owl shaped podium


	14. Chapter 14: the shock and the dual

**AN: hey guys i'm bringing back this story or well trying to at least well i ran out of ideas and i decided the day before yesterday to read the story (yes i did get that bored i decided to read my canceled story) but i decided i wanted to bring this back so there are changes to this story and some blasts from a few chapters ago but yeah if you have any ideas please leave them in the reviews or pm me the ideas and if you have Any Original characters please pm me them as well and that is all**

Dumbledore looked over the remainder of the school as he said "I'd like to wish everyone a very marry Christmas or anything else you celebrate around this time of year and i would like to say this year will be going a little longer then it normally would and will be consisting of two years in one so when the first year ends the second year will start but if you wish to leave the school you may do so"

I looked towards Laney and whispered "what would you like to do?"

Laney shrugged and said "i don't know do we have enough gold for next years books and more baby stuff for Harley? and do we have time to pick up the things we need"

at that moment Dumbledore started speaking again "there will be a week or so in between so those" n or he glanced at Laney, Carrie, Remus Jr. and myself but i also saw his eyes land Ashlee who was seated next to Shannon and then his eyes landed on Dawn as if he was seeing the future then his eyes darted to Kon quickly then he continued "who have children or are expecting children can pick up those necessities"

"well there's your answer for if we have time but as for the gold scenario we should have enough for everything"

"true but-"

"but?"

"but didn't we say that we would have a party when we got home and that we would leave after this year"

i nodded and said "yes that is true but think about it lanes there will be more for us to learn if we stay and the more we stay the better Harley will know Hogwarts"

Laney nodded in agreement as she said "once again true but-"

i smiled as i said "no buts ok"

she nodded then i looked over to Dawn and Kon who were talking happily then i looked over towards Ashlee and Shannon but there Shannon didn't have his normal expression which normally was a fake smile but eye with hidden darkness in it it was shock with a slight a little happiness among the darkness.

i heard Laney snicker slightly but i didn't pay attention as i said "dawn could you look at Ashlee and Shannon's aura please"

Dawn nodded as she turned around to look at the both of them as she said "Ashlee seems to have a second aura with in her but her aura seems to have a lot of happiness within the darkness which is her normal aura but Shannon on the other had is almost completely dominated by happiness and shock with a small trace of happiness so my guess is-"

"she's pregnant" i cut dawn off and soon Ashlee look towards me and our eyes looked for a second and i could tell she wanted to talk to me then she got up and walked out of the great hall.

"Shannon's aura is now complete rage" Dawns voice quickly snapped me out of the blank space that was my mind.

soon i saw Shannon walking over to me wand in hand as i got up from my seat as i said "Lanes I'm going to go take care of some stuff ill be back in a bit she nodded as i put the baby bag down next to Laney grabbing my wand out of my shorts and walked out of the Great hall knowing that Shannon was following as i walked down into the courtyard and turned around to face Shannon with our wands pointed at each other

Making a slashing motion with my wand i sent a white flash of light which Shannon dodged and sent a green light back which i dodged remembering the spells harry taught us i sent Hermione's leg breaking at Shannon leg who just moved out of the way as i sent Harry's knock back spell at him and it knocked him on his ass as i walked up and said with the same cocky smile i always wear and said whats wrong" i stomped on his leg as i said "broken leg?"

Shannon gritted his teeth as he said "no actually"

i put all my weight on to his leg till i heard a small creaking sound then i put my other foot on to his chest as i said "whoops"

i got off of him and walked back into the castle to be met with Ashlee she had tears in her eyes and her hands were in front of her as she said "could i talk to you for a second?"

i nodded and said "sure" i looked over my should to see Laney shaking her head no then i mouthed over to her "its fine she just wants to talk" she rolled her eyes and we walked away into the courtyard past Shannon and down near Hagrid's hut as she said "so apparently I'm pregnant"

"yeah i kinda already knew"

"how"

"Dawn's and aura seer but a common one as far as I'm concerned"

"well it's kinda yours"

"Kinda? you mean is"

"yeah"

i felt my heart drop but i looked at her and said "look you caught me when i was weak and we weren't being safe and i don't really want anything to do with your little one i have one of my own to keep an eye on" Ashlee looked so sad but right now i didn't care but i continued with a strong brave facade "but I'm sure Shannon will be happy none the less"

i turned away and walked back up to the castle and left Ashlee with her thoughts and when i got up to the tower Shannon was gone probably to get his leg healed and i walked back into the great hall and i sat down next to Laney who was laughing and joking around with Carrie and Dawn like they have know each other for years.

i sat there my mind a blank no thoughts nothing then i felt some one shaking me i looked to my side and said it was Laney she looked worried as she said "you alright core you seem really deep in thought"

i smiled at her and said "yeah I'm fine i just decided to let my mind go blank for a little while"

"ok core"

we sat around and soon it got late so we all headed to the common room where Laney and I went to bed while everyone else stayed up and talked and got to know each other more while Laney and i just laid in bed wide away as i held her close i said "i love you"

"i love you to core"


End file.
